Mistaken Identity
by Shattered Bookman
Summary: Ludwig is just unlucky. First, he gets fired from his job, then this guy shows up mistaking him for a Holy Rome. Ludwig decides to play along to not hurt the guy, but then he starts wishing he was Holy Rome. GerIta. T but rating will change. Language.Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone. Well, this is my first Hetalia fanfic and I hope everything goes okay and everyone isn't too OOC. Anyways, I got this fanfic after trying to explain to my friend the Holy Roman Empire/Germany theory, and I hope it turns out good. I will use both country and human names (although the country names will be more of just nicknames) in this fanfic and hopefully it won't be too confusing. Here comes the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Ludwig, can we talk? In my office," came a stern voice. Ludwig looked up into the cold eyes of his boss. He stood from his desk and nodded quickly and followed his boss into his large office. His boss took his seat in his large chair behind his oak desk and motioned with his hand to have Ludwig take a seat as well. Ludwig plopped down in the soft chair and watched his boss expectantly. "Ludwig... You know how tough the economy has been and everything right?" his boss asked playing with the edge of a picture frame.<p>

"Are you firing me, sir?" Ludwig asked, his thick German accent apparent. His boss heaved a heavy sigh.

"Unfortunately yes. We need to lay off a lot of workers with the way the economy is lately and... you happen to be one of them. Don't misunderstand me. You're an excellent worker and I loved having you work for me, but you have to leave. Have your stuff together by lunch time okay? That's all," his boss gave a small smile as Ludwig stood and left his ex-boss's office. He stomped angrily over to his desk where he found a cardboard box waiting for him. He shoved all of his belongings inside (in an organized way of course), and left the large building with a heavy sigh. He had been working in that banking company for years and finding another job now would be a little more than difficult.

Ludwig decided to head to the local park and sat on a bench setting his his box of things beside him. He leaned back and gave another sigh closing his eyes. He groaned as he began to think about all of the job interviews he would have to do in the future. Ringing snapped him out of his hellish nightmare and he pulled out his cellphone. Looking at the caller ID he saw that it was his brother. He opened the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Yes, bruder? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Ludwig groaned.

"Pssh! Work's for losers. I'm on break, but, West, you sound like shit! Something bad happen? You should totally tell me all about it over drinks tonight. It'll be my treat. Huh? How about it?" Gilbert's annoying voice sounded over Ludwig's phone.

"Look, Gilbert, now's not a good time, I just-"

"Whoa! You're turning down an offer to drink, West? That's unheard of," Gilbert shouted.

"Ugh, alright, fine. I'll go drinking with you tonight," Ludwig sighed as his brother laughed.

"Alright! I'll meet you at our usual bar tonight at 8. Don't be late!" Gilbert laughed more before hanging up. Ludwig shifted forward putting his weight on his knees as he pinched the bridge of his nose. His brother had only served to agitate him more. A loud grumble came from his stomach and he looked at his wrist watch. It was a while past one o'clock. Ludwig grabbed his box and wandered around the park looking for a street vendor. Seeing a hot dog vendor, he smiled, satisfied, and made his way over. Once he had gotten his hot dog and started eating, he walked around again. A bright voice caught his attention.

"Holy Rome!" the voice called in a heavy Italian accent. Ludwig turned to see a boy with brown hair that was somewhat straight except for a curl that went upwards running towards him. The boy was wearing a green dress shirt, a darker green tie, and black pants. Once he was close enough he pulled Ludwig into a hug. "Holy Rome! It's you! I'm so glad! It's been so long!" The boy pulled back to look at Ludwig's blank face. A frown appeared on his face and his amber eyes saddened. "Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you remember me?"

"Um... I'm sure we've never-"

"It's me! Feliciano! Italy! Don't you remember?" the boy pouted.

"Look, I haven't ever-"

"So you don't remember me? I know it's been years since we last saw each other, but you said that you would love me forever. Didn't that mean anything to you?" Feliciano asked on the verge of tears. Ludwig sighed. What was he to do? He didn't want the boy in front of him to cry even if he was mistaking him for someone else. Ludwig put a hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

"No, I remember now. How could I forget you... Italy," Ludwig forced a smile on his face.

"Good! For a second there, you scared me. I thought you had really forgotten me after all these years," Feliciano smiled.

"How could I forget you, Feliciano?" Ludwig asked.

"Feliciano? You never call me that. Could it be you don't like me anymore?" Feliciano asked on the verge of tears again.

"No! No! Of course not! I just... wanted to say your real name at least once after all of these years," Ludwig lied.

"Alrighty then. Say, were you eating lunch just now?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig nodded. "Oh... I was gonna ask if you wanted to have lunch together, but I guess not."

"No, I can have lunch with you. I barely ate, see?" Ludwig tossed the hot dog in the trash. "We can go eat somewhere. Where do you want to go?" Ludwig hated himself for wasting that hot dog, but the boy in front of him seemed to be very fragile. He would finish 'catching up' and then he would never see him ever again. He picked up his box again just before Feliciano hugged his arm.

"How about my favorite restaurant? They have the best pasta there! They also have that weird food you like to eat too," Feliciano smiled and pulled him away. They walked together in the park with Feliciano hugging Ludwig's arm. "So, Holy Rome, how have you been? We were just teenagers last time we saw each other." _You mean this kid is actually an adult?_ Ludwig thought.

"Ah... You know, I've been... okay... I actually just got fired from my job," Ludwig sighed.

"That's terrible! I know! You can work with me! We're currently hiring!" Feliciano announced happily.

"Uh, no thanks," Ludwig panicked. Feliciano pouted and Ludwig stuttered to correct himself. "N-Not that I don't want to work with you or anything! I-I just feel like I should find a new job by myself you know?"

"I see. I guess you're still the same as ever. I hope you're still aspiring big. I remember when we were children you would always chase me around saying 'Let's rule a big nation one day'," Feliciano laughed. _Who exactly is this Holy Rome person? _Ludwig wondered. "As long as you'll be okay, I guess that's fine. I would hate for something bad to happen to you."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. No need to worry, Italy," Ludwig smiled. Feliciano stopped walking and stretched onto his toes. Ludwig stopped and looked down at him. Feliciano pouted.

"I-I can't... Kiss me please..." Feliciano cried. Ludwig blushed. _K-Kiss him? Is he crazy? _Ludwig thought. He reached down and kissed Feliciano on both his cheeks. Feliciano smiled happily and continued walking still hugging Ludwig's arm. "You've grown a lot taller. I never would've thought you'd be this tall. How tall are you now?"

"Almost 5 foot 11," Ludwig smiled proudly.

"Wow that's tall! I'm only 5 foot 7," Feliciano pouted.

"That's not so short. Besides, I don't mind your height," Ludwig said. Feliciano smiled at his words and continued walking. Soon enough, the two stopped in front of an Italian Bistro. The two were seated at a booth in the back corner of the restaurant. Feliciano happily sat beside Ludwig and rested his head on his shoulder. The waiter serving them quickly took their drink orders then left. Ludwig looked down to see Feliciano smiling happily and hugging his arm tighter. "So... Italy, what have you been up to lately?"

"Well I own a chain of Italian restaurants. It started off slowly, but then my business really started to hit it off with people and before I knew it, I was the C.E.O. of my restaurant found all over the country now," Feliciano said.

"Oh, that's good for you, Italy. I'm glad you've got a nice future ahead of you," Ludwig said. Feliciano let out a content sound and smiled foolishly. Ludwig couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face or when his hand reached up to run through Feliciano's hair. Feliciano melted into the touch.

"Oh yeah! I meant to ask you, what did you do after you left Austria's house that one day?" Feliciano asked. _Austria? As in Roderich? _Ludwig thought. He chuckled nervously.

"U-uh... I-It was so long ago... H-How could I remember?" Ludwig tried.

"I guess... you must have really bad memory, huh, Holy Rome?" Feliciano laughed as Ludwig blushed from embarrassment.

"Not bad memory. More like mistaken identity," Ludwig muttered.

"What was that?" Feliciano asked.

"Nothing! Say, why don't you tell me more about your restaurant chain? It sounds interesting," Ludwig said sitting back in the booth. Feliciano brightened with excitement.

"Okay! Here it goes," Feliciano started. As time went on, Feliciano told Ludwig more about his restaurants and even brought up some recent stories. Ludwig smiled and relaxed as Feliciano talked on and on. Feliciano continued talking even when their food had arrived. The two ate while talking more and Ludwig even shared some of his recent stories with Feliciano as well. Once they had finished eating and paid for the meal (Ludwig had ended up paying) the two left the bistro with Feliciano hugging his arm again. "That was fun, Holy Rome. We need to do this more often. I've really missed you."

"Ah, yeah... Sure," Ludwig said.

"Here!" Feliciano reached into his pocket and pulled out a note-pad and pen. He wrote a few things down before ripping off the page and handing it to Ludwig. "That's my cell phone number at the top, my house number in the middle, and my address at the bottom. Call me and we can schedule something for later, okay? I've got to get back to work, so I'll talk to you later! Ciao!" Feliciano smiled and waved as he ran off. Ludwig stared at the paper in awe.

"His phone numbers and address? I never meant to get these... What do I do?" Ludwig wondered aloud. He took a cab back to his house he shared with his brother and sighed. He set his box and keys down on the kitchen table before sitting at one of the chairs. He held his head in his hands and stared at the paper. "What am I going to do? If I don't call him, he's going to think this Holy Rome person is blowing him off... He can't be too much of a stranger if he mentioned Austria... How does he know Roderich anyways? I guess I'll just have to pay a visit to him tomorrow..." Ludwig sat there debating his options until his cell phone rang again. He looked at the caller ID and sighed. He answered it, "Yes?"

"Are you blowing me off? I thought that if you had a crappy day that you would want to get a drink. Where are you?" Gilbert asked over the phone.

"What are you talking about? It's not even- Guter Gott! How did it even get this late? I'll be right there! Sorry," Ludwig said hurriedly. He got up and grabbed a coat before running out the door.

"Haha, you lost track of time? You? That's hilarious. Just get over here fast okay. I don't wanna get to drunk without you," Gilbert said in a sing-song voice before hanging up. Ludwig growled and shoved his phone back into his pocket before hailing a cab. Once he arrived at the bar, he was already an hour late. He searched the bar for his brother and saw that familiar head of white hair. He walked over and sat next to him.

"Hello, Bruder," Ludwig greeted before ordering a strong drink.

"Hey, drinking the hard stuff tonight? What happened today? You sounded like crap," Gilbert asked putting a hand on Germany's shoulder.

"Ah well, I got fired today. Danke," he smiled as he took a sip of the drink placed in front of him by the bar tender.

"Fired? But your boss loved you! You always used to kiss up to his sorry ass!" Gilbert shouted.

"Easy, easy. Calm down. I know he liked me, but that doesn't help the economy. He had to let people go and I was just unlucky enough for it to be me. Then, my bad luck continued as this boy- er... guy came up to me today thinking I was somebody else," Ludwig sighed drinking more then placing the empty cup on the bar counter top. "More, please."

"Huh? You mistaken for someone else? What'd you do?" Gilbert asked drinking his beer.

"Well the guy looked like he was about to cry... so I lied," Ludwig muttered.

"Huh? What'd you say?" Gilbert asked smirking and holding a hand to his ear.

"I said that I lied. I lied and played along letting him think I was this Holy Rome person," Ludwig growled. Gilbert stiffened. "Bruder?"

"Did you say Holy Rome?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah... Why? Do you know him?" Ludwig asked taking in the nervous wreck beside him that was his brother. Gilbert gave his loud annoying laugh before clapping Ludwig on the back.

"Of course not, West. Just making sure I heard you right. So did he believe you?" Gilbert swallowed nervously.

"Yeah... That's the problem. It went so well that he gave me his phone numbers and address and is expecting me- rather this Holy Rome to call him. If I don't call him, he's going to think This Holy Rome person stood him up," Ludwig groaned into his hand.

"Simple! All you gotta do is continue being this Holy Rome to not hurt the poor kid," Gilbert said confidently.

"What? But what if he finds out that I'm not the real Holy Rome? Won't that hurt him even more?" Ludwig asked.

"Maybe... but all you've gotta do is act like the real Holy Rome. Just get help," Gilbert smiled and went back to drinking.

"But who do I... Austria! Thanks, bruder. You're actually helpful every once in a while," Ludwig smiled.

"Once in a while? Are you forgetting that you're talking to the one and only awesome Prussia? I'm awesome!" Gilbert shouted before drinking more. Ludwig laughed and drank more as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was that for a first chapter? Hope you guys liked it. Please let me know by reviewing. I'll give a shout out to people who review. It's totally worth it :3 Plus it will help me decide whether or not to continue this or not. Well, I'll see you next chapter. Later everyone<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm here with a new chapter! I'd like to thank fujoshi anonim, wang1, and Lovely (loved your review xD) for reviewing. Thank you! Now back to the story. I realize that last chapter I used some German, but didn't translate it. I didn't think anyone would need it translated, so if you do just let me know. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It explains what happened to Holy Rome :3 Now read and enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Engraved oak stared Ludwig in the face as he stood on the door step of Roderich Edelstein's house. Staring at the brass knocker on the door, Ludwig sighed. Roderich had always enjoyed the fanciest of things, yet he was also so overbearingly cheap. Ludwig reached up and knocked on the large oak door. The door opened and rather quickly too. Who he saw was not whom he was expecting. It was a woman with blonde hair held back by a bandanna. The woman smiled. "Ah, Germany! Welcome. Austria's here, did you want to talk to him?" the woman asked smiling. Her voice had a Hungarian accent in her words.<p>

"Yes, thank you, Hungary," Ludwig said stepping inside.

"This way. Austria's in his usual room," she smiled and led him through the large house the two shared. As they traveled in the house, piano music filled the air. They stopped in a large hall where Roderich sat by a grand piano playing Moonlight Sonata. Roderich, who hadn't noticed the two enter, continued playing until the song ended filling the room with a melodic chord. Ludwig and Elizabeta clapped startling Roderich. Roderich turned around then smiled as his eyes fell onto Ludwig.

"Germany! It's been too long since we saw each other. College was it?" Roderich asked with a heavy Austrian accent, standing up to greet him. The two met and shook each other's hands.

"Yes, that was about two years ago? Feels like it's been forever," Ludwig said with a smile on his face.

"So what is the reason for you being here? You didn't just 'drop by' now did you?" Roderich asked.

"Right... I wanted to ask you something," Ludwig started.

"Before you get started, why don't we take our conversation elsewhere? We can talk in the living room," Roderich said leading the three of them away. He looked at Elizabeta. "Would you mind making some tea for us?" Elizabeta shook her head and traveled into the kitchen. In the living room, Ludwig and Roderich sat on separate couches facing each other. "So what is that you wanted to ask me about?"

"Well... I was wondering what you could tell me about a person named Holy Rome," Ludwig started. The sound of shattering ceramics and clashing silver filled the room. Both men looked up to see a shocked Elizabeta standing in front of a shattered tea set and spilled snacks. "Hungary?" Elizabeta snapped out of her shock and began cleaning the mess.

"Sorry, don't mind me. Continue on," she said nervously cleaning. Ludwig turned back to see an equally shocked Roderich. Roderich cleared his throat nervously.

"Why would you want to ask a thing like that?" Austria asked.

"Well, yesterday, I ran into a guy named Feliciano who called himself Italy. He mistook me for this Holy Rome person and is expecting this Holy Rome to call him soon," Ludwig explained.

"Italy? You met Italy?" Elizabeta asked.

"So you do know them. Good," Ludwig sighed relieved.

"We know them... They used to come here all the time when we were younger. They were the best of friends, though we knew they harbored other feelings for each other. I guess it wouldn't be right to say that though, since Holy Rome thought Italy was a girl. Italy did always used to wear dresses as a child and his voice was oddly high until just before we left for college. That was the last time any of us saw Holy Rome," Roderich started.

"None of you know where he is now?" Germany asked.

"We know but Italy... It's better for him not to know," Roderich trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Germany asked confused.

"Holy Rome is... You see he's..." Roderich couldn't finish his thoughts.

"Holy Rome is dead... He died five years ago," Elizabeta finished for him. The room was whisked into an uncomfortable silence. Ludwig was the first to break the silence.

"So... you never told Italy?" Germany stated rather than formed it as a question.

"Right... If you've met him you know how fragile he is... We wouldn't want to hurt him," Roderich said.

"So then... how did he die?" Germany asked.

"I'm not sure. It happened when we were at college. Your brother would know though. They went to the same college," Roderich explained.

"So he lied to me, huh? Alright, can you tell me a bit more about this Holy Rome? When he confronted me yesterday, I had pretended to be Holy Rome thinking it would only happen once, but I want to keep being Holy Rome for him. The only problem is, I have no idea who he is or how he acts," Ludwig said.

"Oh, rather than telling you, you can read all about it. He kept a journal. Hungary," Roderich stopped to look at Elizabeta who only nodded and ran off. He turned back and smiled at Ludwig. "This is very nice of you in a way. Never figured you would do something like this, but let me warn you now. If you let anything slip to Italy, we won't be happy. Italy is a good person, and we don't want to see him get hurt. Take good care of him."

"I will. I promise," Ludwig said firmly. Elizabeta returned holding a leather-bound book. She brushed her hand over it to get off some dust then handed it to Ludwig. He smiled up at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just take good care of little Italy," Elizabeta smiled and sat next to Roderich. Ludwig opened up the journal and turned to a random page. Neat handwriting filled every page. Ludwig stared in awe then decided to start reading.

_August 7, 2003_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was exciting! At school, I got Italy to help me with my drawing. We both drew a bunny we saw outside earlier. Italy's painting was beautiful (of course) while mine was horrible. I was about to start getting down since I know Italy loves art, but then she took my hand and helped me fix it. I felt like I was going to explode! Though I think I made her think I was angry at her since I walked away to hide my blush... I hope she doesn't hate me. I've waited forever to get this kind of progress with her..._

The journal entry continued on to talk about other things that had happened that day, and Ludwig started to see what kind of person this Holy Rome would be. The entire entry seemed to be filled with occurrences with Italy, but Ludwig somehow didn't seem to mind. He came to the conclusion that this Holy Rome person was indeed very similar to himself.

_With how well everything is going with Italy lately, I've been trying to ask her out on a date, but things keep getting in the way. Austria and Hungary are some MAJOR disturbances, but I can't really do anything about it since we're friends. I guess I just have to keep waiting for my opportunity to ask Italy out. Wish me luck! I'll have my fingers crossed._

_Holy Rome. _

After reading that first entry. He slowly closed the book, letting the pages fly over slowly. As he shut it, a picture slipped out from the pages and fell to the floor. Ludwig furrowed his brows and picked up the picture to look at it. In the picture was who he guess to be Feliciano since they looked alike (the only difference was the dress he was wearing) hugging another person who looked strikingly similar to Ludwig. They had the same blonde hair and firm blue eyes. Though the person in the picture looked unhappy, Ludwig could tell from his eyes that he was extremely happy. He lifted the picture up so Roderich and Elizabeta could see as well. "Is that..?" Ludwig trailed off loosing his thoughts.

"Yes, that's Holy Rome, though that's a rather old picture. Italy had stopped wearing dresses in high school, so that must be of them in elementary school or middle school," Elizabeta explained.

"I see... He does look a lot like me, doesn't he?" Ludwig chuckled.

"He does. In fact, when I first met you in college, I almost thought you were him too, but then I remembered it couldn't be possible since he went to another college," Roderich smiled fondly.

"He seemed to have cared for Italy greatly," Ludwig said just for conversation's sake.

"He did, and Italy cared for him too. Hungary and I thought they were going to become a couple, but then Holy Rome just decided to leave one day and go to far off college though he was offered many scholarships to colleges closer to Italy. I had always wondered what would have brought on that decision, but I didn't want to snoop in his personal life," Roderich explained. Ludwig nodded and slipped the picture back inside the book. "Don't you have a phone call to make? Italy is still waiting for him to call you isn't he?"

"Oh, right, please excuse me then," Ludwig said pulling out his cell phone and the paper that Italy had given him yesterday. Ludwig was about to stand to leave when he sat back down. "Um... Since I'm here can you help me in case I slip up at all?" Roderich nodded and Ludwig started dialing. Ludwig grew more nervous with each ring that played. On the sixth ring, there was silence.

"Hello?" Feliciano's voice sounded over the phone.

"Italy, it's me, uh... Holy Rome," Ludwig started. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, feeling awkward by referring to himself as another name.

"Holy Rome! I was wondering when you were gonna call! I waited all night for you to call me," Italy said.

"Ah, well last night I was out drinking with my brother," Ludwig stated then slapped a hand over his mouth. He looked over at Roderich who was motioning to him furiously to fix himself.

"Brother? You don't have a brother," Feliciano started.

"You see... It's a friend from college, and we're so close... that we consider each other brothers," Ludwig tried. Roderich had calmed some, but he was still nervous.

"Oh, I see. So who was it?" Feliciano asked.

"Who was it? It was uh... Prussia," Ludwig admitted ignoring the many signs from Roderich to lie.

"Prussia? You told me all about him. You said you hated him," Feliciano said sounding confused. Roderich sighed and face palmed.

"Well, um... when you're in class together you learn a lot about a person, and... I guess we just settled our differences," Ludwig lied.

"I see. I'm glad. It's not good to bare grudges you know," Feliciano said happily. Both Ludwig and Roderich sighed in relief. Ludwig decided to take initiative.

"Say, Italy, how would you feel about having dinner with me tonight? My treat," Ludwig smiled though he knew Feliciano couldn't see him. There was a rambling on the other end followed by shouting. Ludwig was greeted by the sound of nervous breaths again. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just dropped my phone down the stairs. Um... I-I'd love to have dinner with you!" Feliciano shouted happily.

"Great, I'll pick you up at your place at 8?" Ludwig asked.

"S-Sure! I'll be ready!" Feliciano agreed.

"Great. See you then. Bye, Italy," Ludwig said before hanging up. He looked over at Roderich who was smiling at him. Ludwig looked away from Roderich's gaze. "What is it?" Roderich's grin turned into a smirk.

"So you've got a date with Italy tonight, huh?" Roderich snickered.

"Wrong. Holy Rome has a date with Italy tonight. I could care less," Ludwig scoffed.

"Ah, but you are Holy Rome... at least now you are, so wouldn't that mean that-"

"No, it wouldn't! Gott, why did I agree to come here?" Ludwig asked himself more than anyone else.

"Because you wanted help with Italy," Roderich answered anyways.

"Right... How have you both put up with him over the years?" Ludwig groaned.

"Italy is adorable though. It wasn't all that bad either. Sure he may be a bit much at times, but it's hard not to like him. Give it some time. I'm sure you'll grow to like him too," Elizabeta said with some all-knowing gaze at Ludwig. Ludwig shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Why are both of you looking at me like that? It's freaking me out," Ludwig mumbled.

"We're just making sure you know what you're getting into. Elizabeta under-exaggerated. Italy is a handful," Roderich said.

"Okay... I'll keep that in mind then. Thanks..." Ludwig trailed off.

"So where are you going to take him?" Elizabeta asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Ludwig said.

"I have a suggestion," Roderich started. Both heads turned towards him with an expectant gaze. Roderich smiled. "Of course, you'll have to find yourself finer clothes than those." Ludwig sighed.

"I still don't understand how you're so pampered yet cheap, but alright. I'll listen to what you have to say," Ludwig said.

* * *

><p>Ludwig stood from his car then fixed his tie. Roderich had talked him into dressing rather nicely. Ludwig was wearing a blue dress shirt, a dark blue tie, and black dress pants with his blonde hair slicked back as usual. He looked at the house in front of him then back down at the paper in his hand. <em>Is this the right address? <em>Ludwig wondered. He stood in front of a very large almost mansion-like house. The other houses in the neighborhood were very similar in their upper-class fashion. Ludwig sighed and started towards the door. _Well, he is a C.E.O. of a restaurant chain,_ Ludwig thought as he knocked on the large ebony doors. The door opened and a man who looked a lot like Feliciano opened the door. They had the same hair color and style, only the eyes were different. "Um... Is Italy home?" Ludwig asked.

"Of course he's home. What do you want, you bastard?" Lovino asked indifferently. He looked away from Ludwig.

"I'm here to pick him up. We're going out to dinner tonight," Ludwig explained.

"He's going to dinner with you? How on Earth could that bastard pick _you _to go out with!" Lovino shouted starting a rant. Ludwig just stood there, his patience being tested. Soon, another man with brown curly hair and green eyes came forward. He put a hand on Lovino's shoulder to stop him.

"You're here. Italy hasn't stopped talking about it since you invited him out. I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, or Spain if you wish," the man said coated heavily by a Spanish accent. They shook hands briefly before Antonio invited Ludwig inside. "Italy is still getting ready. Why don't you wait inside?"

"Thank you... uh, do you know who I am?" Ludwig asked.

"Of course, you're Holy Rome, right?" Antonio asked. Ludwig nodded slowly.

"You damn turtle-lover! Don't invite him in! I don't even want the bastard taking Feliciano out!" Lovino growled.

"Now Romano, that's no way to speak to a guest. Why don't you go ahead and start eating dinner? I'll join you in a little while," Antonio smiled down at Lovino. Lovino just grumbled under his breath and stalked off into the kitchen.

"My he's got quite the... colorful vocabulary," Ludwig said filling the silence between them.

"He does... but he's not bad. I promise you," Antonio smiled.

"Spain? Romano? Are you two arguing again? I don't want you arguing when Holy Rome gets here," Feliciano called from upstairs. He started his way downstairs and yelped when he saw Ludwig. "Holy Rome! You're here already!" Feliciano smiled and ran the rest of the way down the stairs, effectively glomping Ludwig. Ludwig chuckled in surprise but hugged Feliciano back. "So where are we going?"

"That is a surprise, but I think you're going to like it. It was a suggestion from Austria," Ludwig explained leading Feliciano outside.

"Austria? Doesn't he eat that crap all the time?" Feliciano pouted.

"I can guarantee that you'll like it, now get in," Ludwig said opening Feliciano's car door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that chapter? By the way, from now on in every chapter I'm going to have a journal entry from Holy Rome that fits into the chapter somehow. This one doesn't, but the others will. Please, review and tell me what you thought. I look forward to them.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! I'm here with another chapter, but before I start I want to thank my friend xhappywolfx for showing me a GerIta AMV that gave me so much inspiration. That has made me re-plan some things, but it's totally worth it. Now, it's shout out time. Shout outs go out to doostar and TooLazytoLogin (yes, I know you people aren't logging in, but I still appreciate reviews anyway they come) for reviewing. Now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Feliciano stared up at the large building in shock. Ludwig stood next to him, a confident smile on his face. Feliciano's eyes widened more as he glanced at Ludwig. The building was quite large with multiple stories and designed lavishly with numerous plants and lights. The name of the restaurant hung in bright neon red colors over the canopy over the entrance. "This is... Terra Rossa! I've always wanted to come here, ve! If I had known we were coming here, I would have dressed nicer," Feliciano ranted. Ludwig chuckled stopping his rant. He couldn't understand Feliciano's worry when he was indeed dressed very well. He was wearing a red dress shirt with the first few buttons unbuttoned and no tie with black dress pants. Ludwig placed a firm hand on Feliciano's shoulder.<p>

"Don't worry, Italy. You look fine," Ludwig assured him.

"Isn't this place really expensive? How are we going to eat here? Didn't you just lose your job?" Feliciano asked.

"I've already arranged something with Austria. He's taking care of everything," Ludwig explained leading Feliciano inside. The hostess seated them at a table by a window. Feliciano happily looked out the window in amazement causing Ludwig to smile. Feliciano's expression changed with every light, car, person, or animal that changed or passed by the window. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Feliciano smiled back at Ludwig.

"Of course I am! I'm with you after all, Holy Rome!" Feliciano said happily. A small pang of guilt went through Ludwig as Feliciano mentioned Holy Rome again. He knew he was Holy Rome to Feliciano, yet for some reason, hearing that name instead of his own made him feel uneasy. He smiled through the guilt.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Italy," Ludwig forced out. Feliciano sat up right in his seat and stared at Ludwig. Starting to feel uncomfortable, Ludwig shifted in his seat. "What is it, Italy?"

"You know, I was thinking that I've really only talked about myself. Why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself... Like... do you mind telling me why you left?" Italy asked. Ludwig stared at his hands in his lap.

"Why... I left?" Ludwig repeated. He thought back to a certain journal entry of Holy Rome's.

_June 9th, 2007_

_Dear Journal, _

_I graduated high school today... meaning I told everyone everything. Austria and Hungary didn't seem too surprised, but Italy took it really hard. She doesn't seem to understand that I'm going away for her. I know I was offered scholarships to better colleges closer to Italy, but then my goal wouldn't be achieved. Italy needs someone who is strong enough to take care of her and someone who can put her first. I'm still the same selfish, weak child I was when we first met. I need to do some growing up. Italy has really grown. She's taller, and stopped wearing dresses, but she's still the same cheerful, energetic, light-hearted soul she's always been. I think she's matured more than I have. I just know that if I stay near her, I won't change at all, and if I want a chance at being in a relationship with Italy, I need to grow up. Going away is the only solution. This college I'm going to is a good one, and I'm guaranteed a stable job once I graduate. Maybe then, I can face Italy with everything she needs. Of course, if she's found herself a boyfriend by then, then I will just support her the best I can. I guess I've already grown up some, but it's not enough._

_Saying good-bye to Italy was really hard for me. I wasn't expecting anything that happened today. I didn't even tell her. I had Austria tell her for me, so I wouldn't see if she cried or not... so if she did, I wouldn't change my mind and stay with her... I had started walking to my car in the parking lot that seemed very far away when I heard her calling after me. I stopped and turned to see her running after me. I was really shocked. "I-Italy... Why do you run when I chase you yet chase me when I run?" I mumbled surprised. She rested on her knees panting trying to catch her breath from the run._

_"I heard that you were going away... Is it true?" she asked panting. Her face was flushed and tears were in her eyes. It really made me want to cry as well, but I stayed strong for her sake. If she knew how weak i truly am... I'm scared to think of what she might do._

_"It's true... I need to do this, Italy, so you'll be at ease. I'll be back later though," I assured her with a smile on my face. She stood up straight and moved closer._

_"Will you really be okay? I don't want something bad happening to you like it did to Grandpa Rome," she said a few silent tears falling. I pulled her into a strong hug._

_"Yes, I promise you that I'll be back. We'll hang out together just like old time, but next time we meet, I'll be a bit more mature and changed," I smiled._

_"But I don't want you to change!" she cried out breaking away from my touch. She hugged herself tightly as if it provided her some sort of comfort. I stood there in shock as her tears fell faster. She shook violently with her sobs but refused any sort of touch from me. "That's how Grandpa Rome got hurt! He tried to change himself! I don't want you to end up the same way! Besides, I like you for who you are now!" My brain and my heart battled each other. Half of me found that as a confession and was really happy while the other side of me felt guilty for doing this but knowing that I have a perfectly good reason. I may be hurting her now, but once I go through with this, I won't hurt her ever again._

_"Italy... Take this as my promise," I said before leaning in and kissing her. It only lasted a second, but I was very glad. She seemed happy by it, and smiled at me sadly. I wiped the last few bits of tears away as she closed her eyes in bliss._

_"Holy Rome..." she whispered softly. Even after crying, her voice was still perfectly clear and rang in my ears._

_"I love you, Italy. I'll always love you, but it's good-bye for now as we go our separate ways. That doesn't mean it's good-bye forever though," I smiled down at her before turning away. I felt her stare after me as I walked away, my tears finally falling down my face. Once she was out of sight, I couldn't help but running and crying a bit louder in hopes of comfort for the pain I had just caused us both._

"I left because... I felt like I needed to change for you. I was still childish back then, and you deserved better, Italy," Ludwig smiled at Feliciano remembering the exact words Holy Rome had used so the meaning wouldn't be lost. Holy Rome had gone through so much trouble to try and make Feliciano happy. Ludwig at least wanted the poor man's message to be carried on. Feliciano was taken back by Ludwig's words. Ludwig started to worry thinking that he had said something wrong.

"What ever made you think you weren't good enough for me already?" Italy mumbled. Ludwig looked up shocked this time. Feliciano was blushing and looking out the window with a very stubborn look on his face. Ludwig smiled. _So Italy feels that Holy Rome was very important to him... Holy Rome should be happy, _Ludwig thought bemused yet somewhat sorrowful.

"I'm not sure why I thought that, but I'm back like I promised you I would be," Ludwig said. Though he knew the words made Feliciano feel happy, his words felt hollow and almost cruel to Ludwig. He looked back at his hands in his lap. Why was he doing this? Feliciano wanted the real Holy Rome, not someone pretending to be him. He wanted to be out to dinner with the real Holy Rome, not Ludwig. Ludwig's guilt built and built until he couldn't take it. He looked back up with his lips pressed into a firm line. "Italy, I-"

"Holy Rome," Feliciano whispered tenderly, leaning over the table to kiss Ludwig full on the lips. Ludwig stared in shock as the kiss continued until Feliciano sat back down with a cheeky grin. His grin fell however when he saw how pale Ludwig was. "Holy Rome? Are you okay?" Ludwig snapped out of his shock to see Feliciano looking at him worriedly.

"Y-Yeah... I'll be right back," Ludwig said before standing up quickly, his chair scraping loudly against the tiled floor, and rushing to the bathroom. He earned some weird stares from the other men in the bathroom as he rushed in. He quickly dismissed them and stalked over the sink turning on the sink and splashing water in his face as the men left him alone. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and scowled. He looked like himself to him, but to Feliciano and many other people, he looked like Holy Rome. _And that's all I'll ever be to him too, _Ludwig thought sadly. He pushed his messy bangs back to where they were before and sighed. _I must remember that I'm only doing this so that guy won't cry. Don't get too caught up in this, Ludwig, _he reminded himself as he pat his face dry with the handkerchiefs there for customers to use. He discarded the handkerchief and left the bathroom going back to the confused Feliciano. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. As long as you're better, Holy Rome," Feliciano smiled and though Ludwig smiled on the outside, he cringed inside at the name Feliciano used. The waiter brought out the food they had ordered earlier. As they ate and talked, Ludwig's uneasiness was settled by the light conversations the two shared. It was as if Feliciano made Ludwig forget every little trouble of his. Once they had finished eating and had paid, the two left. As they sat in the car Feliciano turned to Ludwig suddenly. "Don't take me home yet. I still want to spend more time with you."

"Then where would you like to go?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't know... Hmm... How about the park where we met up yesterday?" Feliciano asked hopefully. Ludwig smiled and turned the key in the ignition.

"To the park it is," Ludwig said driving off. While driving, he glanced over at Feliciano occasionally. Seeing his eager smile and his boundless energy always brought a smile to his face. As Ludwig pulled into the park, Feliciano was already taking off his seat belt. Feliciano practically jumped out the car once it had stopped moving. He ran outside with his arms out wide twirling around. Ludwig got out the car patiently and walked beside Feliciano. Feliciano stopped twirling long enough for the two to get a feel of their surroundings. The park was slightly dark and void of anyone else. The park post lamps placed every now and then in the ground lit giving the darker areas more light. There weren't many trees, so the moon and the stars shone brightly on them giving the grass and flowers and new glow. Feliciano hugged onto Ludwig's arm tightly, snuggling into the warm fabric of Ludwig's sleeve.

"Let's take a walk around. It looks really pretty tonight," Feliciano smiled. Ludwig nodded and the two started walking in a silence. The silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, but a calming silence that soothed the two. Sighing happily, Feliciano first broke the silence. "So do you have anything in mind for your next job, Holy Rome?"

"Not yet, I actually haven't searched yet. When I got up this morning, I paid a visit to Austria then got ready for dinner tonight after that," Ludwig explained.

"I see... Well my offer still stands," Feliciano tempted.

"Thank you, Italy, but I already told you that I prefer to do this by myself," Ludwig said. Feliciano pouted and stopped walking.

"You're saying stuff like that again. Are you going to leave me again? I don't want you to leave, not when I just got you back," Feliciano said close to tears. Ludwig cupped Feliciano's face in his hands and looked at him with such determination that it shocked Feliciano.

"Italy, trust me when I say that I will never leave you again," Ludwig promised. Feliciano smiled up at him the tears seeming to stop.

"Do you really mean it?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes, I do," Ludwig said.

"Then pinky swear," Feliciano said stubbornly. Ludwig just blinked at him confused. "It's a special type of promise I learned from my friend in college. Japan said to do this." Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hand and held it up pushing up his pinky. He then smiled and wrapped his own pinky around it. "Cross my heart and if I lie, stick a thousand needles in my eye. That's the promise."

"That's some promise. What if someone does actually have to stick a thousand needles in their eye?" Ludwig asked nervously.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem since you always keep your promises, Holy Rome," Feliciano smiled wandering off. Ludwig followed him until they came across a fountain. Feliciano stared at it in awe. The fountain's center piece was a statue of a lady holding a pot to her side while reaching out as if to give someone something. Water spouted out from the pot gracefully and out of the lit pedestal the woman stood on. Feliciano set his hands on the edge of the fountain and leaned out over the water with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Have you taken a liking to architecture, Italy?" Ludwig asked amused by the Italian's ways. Feliciano sat on the edge of the fountain to smile up at Ludwig giving a nod accompanied by a "Ve..." Ludwig smiled and sat next to Feliciano. "It sure is a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"It is... It reminds me of the old days... Say do you want to point out constellations like we used to?" Feliciano asked happily. Ludwig nodded and Feliciano immediately started naming constellations pointing them out to Ludwig who simply nodded and voiced a comment every once in a while. _This I can do. I can let him prattle on and on while I just sit back. This is actually quite relaxing compared to the days I used to have, _Ludwig thought. Feliciano's naming of the constellations slowed as he neared closer to naming every constellation he could see. "Holy Rome... Are you annoyed by me?" Ludwig snapped out of his relaxed calm and stared at Feliciano confused as to why he would ask that.

"Of course not. Why would you ask that?" Ludwig asked.

"Well... You haven't said much since we got here, and I was just wondering... is all..." Feliciano trailed off. Ludwig sighed and grabbed Feliciano's chin forcing him to look at Ludwig.

"I don't hate you, Italy. I doubt I ever could," Ludwig said kissing both of Italy's cheeks.

"Great!" Feliciano cheered standing up quickly. Ludwig lost his balance at the sudden movement and plunged backwards into the fountain. As he rose above the surface of the water, he looked at Feliciano glumly, spitting out some water. Feliciano couldn't help that laugh that rocked his body. "Heehee, sorry, Holy Rome, but... heehee, you look funny!" Ludwig's bangs fell in his face wildly and a lily pad sat on top of his head. His clothes, now soaked, clung to his skin and was discolored by the water. Ludwig had somehow managed to keep his feet out of the water, but the sprawled about on the edge of the fountain. Ludwig frowned. Feliciano settled his giggles and reached out towards Ludwig. "Here, let me help you." Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hand and smirked pulling him into the fountain as well. Ludwig held back his laughter as he registered Feliciano's surprised face. "That wasn't nice, Holy Rome."

"No... but it was the perfect revenge," Ludwig smirked.

"Ugh! You're so mean!" Feliciano pouted playfully sitting on Ludwig's lap. They pretended to wrestle with laughs coming from Feliciano and the occasional chuckle escaping from Ludwig when his self control faltered. Once their energy died down along with the laughter, they were left sitting there soaking wet and staring at each other. Water dripped from the tips of Feliciano's auburn hair onto Ludwig's face. Feliciano gently used his sleeve to wipe off Ludwig's face though his sleeves were still soaked too. Feliciano started to lean in slowly for a kiss. Ludwig blushed and turned away so Feliciano ended up kissing his cheek. Feliciano stared down at him confused.

"Um... Come one... We're soaking wet. We need to change out of these clothes. I'll even let you stay at my house tonight," Ludwig offered. Feliciano nodded in a daze and stood up. Ludwig stood then led Feliciano back to his car. He turned on the heat in his car so they wouldn't freeze. He quickly drove to his house where he wished his brother would not be. It would give him more complications than he already had. He opened the door to allow Feliciano to walk in and turned on the lights to the living room. The lights were off and there was no sign of Gilbert. Ludwig relaxed and hung his coat on the coat rack and set his keys on a table by the front door. His relaxation soon stopped when he heard a crashing sound from the back of the house. Feliciano clung to Ludwig in fear.

"What was that? It isn't a burglar is it?" Feliciano asked trembling. Ludwig smiled reassuringly at Feliciano and wrapped and arm around his shoulders.

"No, it's no burglar. That's just my roommate. He's probably drunk again, and that crash was just a beer bottle he somehow managed to drop. Don't worry about it. Come on. This way," Ludwig said leading Feliciano upstairs. He led him down a hall into a bedroom. Feliciano looked around curiously. "Before you say anything, yes this is my room. I have a master bathroom here, so you can use it to take a shower. While you're showering I'll pull out a set of clothes for you and set them on my bed here."

"Alright, thanks, Holy Rome," Feliciano smiled innocently before treading off to the bathroom. Ludwig felt the blush creep up on his face but then forced it back down. He rummaged through his organized drawers and pulled out some clothes for Feliciano. He set them down on his bed before grabbing his usual nightwear out and going to a separate bathroom down the hall. Once he entered the bathroom, he stripped himself of the cold, wet clothes and turned on the water to a comfortably warm temperature. He entered the shower and started thinking like he usually did.

His mind thought a lot about Feliciano and his current situation. He had invited the Italian over just on pure instinct. Throughout that whole ordeal in the fountain, his mind was fogged. He was only truly able to think clearly once they sat in the car and were halfway to his house. Now that he was thinking clearly, he worried what this new situation would bring upon himself. There was the issue of sleeping arrangements, and the fact that Feliciano would soon be wearing Ludwig's clothes. Ludwig could feel his face heat up at the thought. He held his hand against his face to hide his cheeks though no one else was there aside from him. It was then that Ludwig decided not to worry over it anymore and just go along with whatever the fragile Italian says.

Once the shower was done and he was changed into his usual sleeping attire which consisted of a blank wife beater, and boxers (which were covered by shorts tonight), he gathered his wet clothes and put them with the rest of his dirty laundry in the laundry room. Gilbert decided to appear still obviously drunk. He laughed when he saw his brother and drunkenly curled an arm around Ludwig's neck. "Heh, what happened, West? I thought you were out on a date tonight? What happened to your clothes?" Gilbert asked.

"Hello, Bruder. Look, can you do me a favor and go back to your room. I brought Italy here since we fell into a fountain and-"

"Whoa! You brought the kid home? I thought you said you were only gonna play along. I didn't know that you-" Gilbert was stopped by Ludwig's hand clamped firmly over his mouth. They glared crossly at each other.

"Keep quiet, Klatschmaul. Italy is here, you know. He could very easily hear you. And yes, I am just playing along with Italy. We fell into a fountain tonight so our clothes were soaked. I only offered that he stay here since his clothes were soaked," Ludwig explained. Gilbert nodded before peeling Ludwig's hand away from his mouth.

"Alright, I get it. I'll stay in my room just for you, but if I hear you two gettin' freaky upstairs I'm barging in on you," Gilbert threatened before retreating back to the confines of his room. Ludwig sighed at the headache his brother had caused and started to go back upstairs. He went to his room and knocked on the door.

"Italy, I'm coming in now," Ludwig announced before opening the door. A dazed Feliciano stood by Ludwig's bed, messily buttoning up a shirt over his green boxers. Ludwig stared at the sight before him stunned by the beauty of the Italian. He shook his mind clear before it could think of un-needed thoughts. He sighed and truged over to Feliciano who seemed shocked to see him.

"Holy Rome... I didn't hear you come in," Feliciano blushed nervously.

"I knocked on the door, but I guess you didn't hear me," Ludwig stated frowning at the sloppy buttoning work of the Italian. He closed the distance between them and started working on the shirt. "Hold still... I can't believe that you're as old as you are yet you can't properly button a shirt." He finished buttoning Feliciano's feeling a pride wash over him. He looked back at the still blushing Feliciano. "Now... where would you like to sleep tonight?" Feliciano smiled up at Ludwig.

"I'd like to sleep with you, Holy Rome!" Feliciano blurted out happily. Ludwig blushed and used his hand cover it and looked away. "Was that the wrong thing to say?"

"N-No! I-It's okay. Let's just um... get some sleep," Ludwig mumbled. Feliciano smiled and plopped down onto Ludwig's bed.

"Wow! You're bed is really soft! I'm surprised!" Feliciano announced as Ludwig sat beside him. Feliciano giggled. "Come on. You can't sleep sitting down now can you?" Ludwig shook his head and laid back getting under the warm covers with Feliciano. Feliciano held onto Ludwig's waist and snuggled up to the crook of Ludwig's neck. Ludwig's face heated up and he was forced to look away from the Italian. "I'm really glad we had dinner tonight, Holy Rome... It was a lot of fun..." Feliciano's words slurred together as sleep consumed him. Ludwig looked down to check the accuracy of that statement and sighed to find that the Italian was truly asleep.

"Oh Gott... Just what have I agreed to by becoming Italy's Holy Rome?" Ludwig asked himself. Feliciano snuggled closer to Ludwig and sighed happily, his warm breathe tickling Ludwig's skin. It sent a shiver down his spin. Slowly, Ludwig managed to get away from Feliciano and stood on his balcony outside his room. "Can I really go on this way? It's only the second day, yet I want to give in..." Ludwig looked back at Feliciano's sleeping figure through the glass doors of his balcony and sighed. He could tell how much the Italian had already started to change himself. "Maybe... I can understand this Holy Rome person a bit..." Ludwig stared at the brightness of the moon in the sky thinking back to rest of Holy Rome's journal entry.

_I feel like I had lied to Italy and... It hurts to know that I could have hurt her. But... I want to be there for her in the future. She doesn't know it, but she's already changed me some and has made me realize a bit more about myself. The rest of the soul searching is up to me though. Before I can really decide how important Italy is to me, I have to be able to understand a bit more about myself, and hopefully this separation will help me. When I get back, I want to help her realize the same things about her and make her happy like she's made me happy. That won't be for another four years or so, but I'm fine with it as long in the end, I can make Italy as happy as she's made me since we first met._

_Holy Rome._

Ludwig sighed once more before heading back inside. He sat on the edge of the bed and glanced down at Feliciano. Holy Rome was right about one thing. Feliciano is certainly changing Ludwig, but in a way that he doesn't know. It had started with the first hello, and Ludwig was now determined to continue it for the sake of the man currently sleeping in his bed. He crawled back under the covers only to have Feliciano snuggled back up to him. Ludwig was determined to sleep, however with his thoughts racing wildly and the Italian currently clinging to him, sleep had evaded him all night long.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so how was that chapter? I tried to make my chapters longer a bit by adding a bit of extra detail. Once again, I would like to thank my friend xhappywolfx for giving me that inspiring AMV. Please review so I can see what you guys think. See you all next chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Time for another new chapter! First off comes shout outs. Shout outs go to kiko33 and futurepsychoperson for reviewing. This is awesome to get reviews since I update almost everyday (thanks to xhappywolfx's influence). Anyways, this chapter will be after a short time skip (of like a month), and it should be interesting for you all... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ludwig woke from the cool October air. He flipped over in his bed and snuggled to a small source of warmth. The warmth grew closer to him and he opened his eyes in shock. He looked down to see Feliciano sleeping in his bed... again. He growled impatiently and sat up exposing Feliciano to the cool air. He shivered and snuggled closer to Ludwig. "Cold..." Feliciano whined in his sleep.<p>

"Italy... Get up," Ludwig ordered shaking Feliciano. Feliciano yawned and sat up rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, Holy Rome," Feliciano smiled. Ludwig groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Italy... How did you get into my bed... again... Isn't your brother worried about you?" Ludwig tried.

"Nope. Romano is with Spain so it doesn't matter, and Prussia let me in! From everything you used to tell me about from college, he isn't too bad. I don't know why you ever hated him," Feliciano smiled. Ludwig sighed and stood.

"Don't you have work today?" Ludwig asked pulling out clothes from his dressers.

"Nope! I took off today, so I could spend some time with you," Feliciano said happily.

"Well, we can't go out today. I have work. It's hard for me to take off whenever unlike you," Ludwig said sounding harsher than he intended too. He stopped and gave a short apologetic look to Feliciano than started changing into the clothes he had laid out for himself. In the midst of changing, he felt Feliciano's arms wrap around his waist. He placed his hands over Feliciano's smaller hands. He felt a smile work its way to his features.

"We never go out anymore... I mean, I get to see you at night, but we never do anything during the day. Things get lonely," Feliciano trailed off. Ludwig turned and raised Feliciano's face up into a short kiss.

"How about this. I'll come here during my lunch break and we can have lunch together. Is that good?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah! I'll even cook for you while you're gone," Feliciano smiled.

"Just make sure you clean everything up later. I don't want to come home and find that my kitchen's a mess," Ludwig said. Feliciano nodded. "Now do you mind releasing me? I need to change for work so I'm not late." Feliciano happily let go of Ludwig and skipped out the room. Ludwig used the alone time to finish changing into his work clothes. Since he now worked for a moving company and much force was required, he usually wore his night attire of a black wife beater and a pair of shorts to go under the company's grey button-up jumpsuit. He grabbed a black cap pulling it over his head and left his room. As he wandered downstairs, the smell of burning sausage filled the air. He rushed the rest of the way down and ran into the kitchen. There Gilbert stood over a smoking pan smiling and humming. His attention turned away from the pan when Ludwig entered the room.

"Guten Morgen, West! Since you were sleeping, I decided to take the liberty of cooking. Now you can enjoy wonderful food made by my awesome hands. Have a seat," Gilbert announced proudly. Ludwig nervously shuffled over to his kitchen table and wearily took a seat. Gilbert then placed a plate of burnt sausage and sausage biscuits in front of Ludwig. Gilbert stared at him expectantly. Ludwig forced down his fears and started eating. A smoky, charred flavor filled his mouth. His self control stopped him from choking on the awful taste. He forced a smile on his face for Gilbert who went on bragging and started cooking more. Once Gilbert wasn't looking at him, Ludwig forced down his glass of water. One of Ludwig's three dogs trotted up to him. Ludwig quickly fed the horribly cooked food to his dog and smiled once again when Gilbert turned back to him. "Wow, West! You must have been hungry! Here, take some more of my wonderful cooking!" Gilbert once again filled Ludwig's plate with the sausage-like foods. Feliciano wandered into the kitchen happily.

"Buongiorno! What's for breakfast?" Feliciano asked over Ludwig's shoulder stealing a sausage and eating it. Feliciano quickly froze and paled. He quickly spit out the food and whined. "Waaahhh! That tastes like crap! I don't want it!" Ludwig sighed and glanced at Gilbert who seemed in a daze.

"The awesome me fails at cooking?" Gilbert started. Ludwig stood.

"I'm going to work. Good-bye," Ludwig announced walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Feliciano called as Ludwig reached for the handle. Ludwig turned as Feliciano ran to him and kissed him gently. "I'll see you later for lunch." Ludwig ran a hand through Feliciano's hair and smiled down at him.

"Okay, bis nachher," Ludwig said before leaving. He sat in his car before driving off pausing to look back at the house. Lately, he had been feeling different around Feliciano. He was comforted by Feliciano's smile, saddened by his tears, relaxed with his songs, and blithe with his affection, but when it came to times like these, he was confused. He had always been a loner before he met Feliciano and was used to the relaxing silence, but now he finds himself feeling lonely without Feliciano's presence. Never before had he ever felt a great loneliness like this. He sighed and drove off to his work's office. Once outside the office, he sighed before entering knowing he would have to face his co-workers. He stepped inside the office to hear a loud argument occurring.

"My god, I swear, you'll be fat soon if you don't change your diet from those atrocious hamburgers you eat all of the time," one man, Arthur Kirkland, scoffed looking off towards the back of the office his British accent very noticeable. Arthur was a man of small build, but was very strong.

"Yeah right. I've been eating these for years! Besides those awful things you call scones aren't any better," another man, Alfred F. Jones, said eating more of the hamburger he currently had in his hand. Alfred mostly ate unhealthy foods, but was surprisingly strong. Alfred was used to carry in large furniture like pianos and such.

"Well they're better than that junk you eat all of the time," Arthur glared at Alfred. Alfred was about to say something when Ludwig put a hand on his shoulder. "Germany, you're here. America and thought you would be late."

"I would never be late, but what were the two of you arguing about this time?" Ludwig asked.

"England was calling me fat because of how I eat!" Alfred tattled like a child and resumed eating.

"I wouldn't call you fat if you would eat healthier, you pig," Arthur sneered.

"Alright, that's enough, you two. Russia, Sweden, why didn't you do anything to stop them?" Ludwig asked the other two employees sitting on the couch. On the couch sat two calm people, Ivan Braginski and Berwald Oxenstierna. Ivan was a tall man with great strength like Ludwig and Berwald, though his personality has a sadistic , harsh demeanor. Berwald was a tall, strong man who seemed to not talk much aside from very small comments every now and then said very monotonously and with very little emotion. Ivan smiled up at Ludwig.

"I thought it was fun to watch them bicker and plan the eventual outcome of the argument," Ivan said in a very thick Russian accent. Alfred dead-panned and moved farther away from Ivan.

"It was entertaining," was the short, dry reply from Berwald who had his own Swedish accent.

"Sometimes I wonder if you two are more trouble than the talkative ones," Ludwig groaned. Ludwig walked over to the desk in the office and grabbed the keys in the top right drawer. "Let's go. We have a schedule to uphold."

After hours of moving furniture for a family of six, Ludwig and his coworkers decided to take a small break. They all sat and hydrated themselves. Arthur watched Ludwig. "So, Germany, you seem to be different lately. Did you meet someone new?" Arthur asked hoping to start a conversation. Ludwig stopped drinking water to glance at Arthur.

"Yeah, actually... His name is Italy," Ludwig started. Alfred jumped from his seat.

"Whoa! I never knew you were gay, Germany!" Alfred shouted obnoxiously. He looked down at Arthur who blushed slightly. "Sorry, man, but if you ever feel something for me, I'm taken."

"I'm not gay, and I'm not dating him... We're just hanging out. He's too... different for me to date even if I were interested in men," Ludwig said. America calmed but still sat farther away from Ludwig. Arthur pulled Alfred over to him to scold him silently.

"You're not in a relationship?" Arthur asked.

"No, in fact Italy isn't even really my friend. He thinks I'm somebody he used to know," Ludwig chuckled bitterly.

"You're upset by this fact?" Arthur asked. Ludwig looked at him questioning his question. "It's just that you seemed upset when you said that. If you're so sad that this Italy doesn't even know who you are, then why don't you tell him?"

"I couldn't. The person he thinks I am is dead," Ludwig explained.

"You're impersonating a dead person? How creepy!" Alfred cried out only to be scolded by Arthur again.

"So you're doing this to be nice to him?" Arthur asked. Ludwig asked. Arthur frowned at the ground. "Well, I don't think that's nice." His voice was barely audible, but Ludwig still heard it.

"Pardon me?" Ludwig asked.

"I said that I don't think it's nice... what you're doing that is. If this Italy ever found out the truth, won't you think he'll hate you for lying to him? Plus it would be quite a shock to learn that someone you thought was beside you all along was really dead. A situation like that just seems like torture to me," Arthur explained. Ludwig suddenly glared at him. "Don't get mad at me! You're the one playing some sick game with an innocent person!" Ludwig broke his glare to look off into the distance.

"Well it doesn't matter... This has been going on for so long that I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to," Ludwig trailed off sadly.

* * *

><p>Ludwig had finished everything that needed to be done around 1:30, so he decided to take his lunch break then. He went quickly to his car and drove off since his time was very limited. Though he wouldn't admit it, Ludwig had been looking forward to this time with Feliciano he was about to spend with him. Once he had reached his home, Feliciano came running out the door with his arms spread out wide giving Ludwig a hug once he exited his car. "Holy Rome! You're here! It was getting boring here waiting for you!" Feliciano cried happily. Ludwig brought his arms around Feliciano to complete the embrace. "Come on! Let's go eat before the pasta gets cold!" Feliciano turned and pulled Ludwig inside the house. Ludwig, who had been expecting this from the Italian, let himself be pulled b the shorter into the kitchen. He sat the the table as Feliciano brought two plates of fettuccine Alfredo pasta to the table. He set one plate in front of Ludwig and sat with the other plate beside him. "Well, dig in!" The two started eating, Feliciano happily while Ludwig was still not accustomed to the taste but grateful for it nonetheless. This meal had brought Ludwig memories of one of Holy Rome's journal entries.<p>

_March 21st, 2005_

_Dear Journal,_

_I spent the day at Italy's house today while her parents were away. We went there right after school and started painting. For a while we started painting each other. It made me nervous to think that I was her model, but when I started painting her, I was even more nervous. Italy is the girl of my dreams, and my art skills still are horrible. She told me not to worry and just paint which calmed me some yet not at all. I tried my very best and made what we both think is one of my best paintings. Italy's painting of course was well made, but it made me sad. In her painting I was frowning, but she said that that was how I looked while modeling for her._

_When it started getting late, we both started to get hungry. I offered to cook for her, but she insisted on cooking herself. I was really surprised. Not only is Italy good at art, singing, and housework, but she's also good at cooking as well. I'm not one to eat pasta and it was a weird experience for me, but it tasted pretty good. Pasta is something that I would have to get used to, but just the way she looks happy eating it made me eat with a smile too. I think I accidentally slipped out how good of a wife she'll make in the future, but she didn't seem to mind the comment. She said that she would be happy to become my wife which in turn made me blush. _

_All of the good times we had today had to end though. I had somehow managed to find a way to insult her or make her angry. I'm not quite sure exactly what it was I said since it happened all so fast, but I do know that she most likely hates me right now. It's almost as bad as the time I chased a mouse under her dress and lifted it to look for it. It made me sad to leave her house when she was crying like that. To know that I was the one to cause her tears made me want to cry as well. I just don't understand how we can be so happy together one minute and then the next I'm leaving her crying. I probably should have stayed with her to smooth things out, but it didn't seem like she would listen to me. Maybe we can fix things tomorrow. I can't keep stressing over this._

_Holy Rome._

Looking over at Feliciano made Ludwig smile as well. He could definitely understand Holy Rome's sentiments in that sense. It took Ludwig a while to understand that Feliciano had been looking at him expectantly like he had been talking to him the entire time they were eating. He blinked away his thoughts and stared at Feliciano blankly. "Gosh, were you listening to me, Holy Rome? I asked you what you thought of the pasta. You finished it rather quickly," Feliciano said glancing down at Ludwig's empty plate. Ludwig stared down at the plate in wonder. "Are you okay, Holy Rome?" Ludwig started to feel anger rising in him for Feliciano using that name. "Holy Rome?"

"I'm fine," Ludwig snapped at him harshly. Feliciano was taken aback.

"Are you sure? You seem upset over something, Holy Rome," Feliciano said placing a hand on Ludwig's shoulder.

"Just get away from me," Ludwig growled. Feliciano retreated slowly staring at Ludwig in shock. Ludwig growled and stood quickly leaving the room. Feliciano stood and reached out desperately.

"Holy Rome!" Feliciano called out.

"Leave me alone!" Ludwig shouted back running out the house out to his car. Feliciano chased him out, but Ludwig drove off before Feliciano could catch up to him. Ludwig looked at the sad expression Feliciano wore through his rear-view mirror and cursed. He had never meant to cause Feliciano pain, but hearing him call His name was too much at the time. _Maybe England is right... Maybe I can't do this, _Ludwig thought as he pulled up to his work. He stormed inside effectively stopping any argument that might have been occurring. Everyone stared at him either in shock or expectantly. "If none of you are going on break then let's get back to work." No one stirred at his command. "Let's go!" Arthur and Alfred quickly stumbled around to prepare for the next job while Ivan smirked at Ludwig and Berwald calmly stood to help Arthur and Alfred. Ivan made his way over to Ludwig.

"Something bad happened between you and Italy?" Ivan chuckled darkly before leaving to 'help' the others. Ludwig sighed and sat on the couch trying to calm himself down.

* * *

><p>After finishing his shift, Ludwig called Gilbert once he had taken off the jumpsuit. Ludwig was already driving by the time the phone was answered.<p>

"Hey, West! I know I'm awesome and everything, but I've got some work to do before I finish soon. So can you-"

"I'm going drinking tonight. Do you want to join me? The usual place," Ludwig said interrupting his brother. There was a bit of silence before it was broken by a laugh.

"You wanna drink tonight? Alright, I'll join you. I'll be done soon, so don't go and get drunk without me!" Gilbert warned.

"I'll do my best," Ludwig said before hanging up. He drove to his usual bar and once again ordered a very strong drink. Ever since he had left Feliciano at his house, his expression showed itself in Ludwig's mind. Thinking about his situation with Feliciano made Ludwig a bit irritable, and seeing Feliciano so sad, made Ludwig sour. Ludwig cursed himself. He had been the one to cause Feliciano that pain. He could blame whatever he wanted to on Holy Rome, but in the end Ludwig was the one to make Feliciano so sad. He grabbed his drink and drank it forcefully and slammed it back down on the counter. "Another, please." _Why should I even be worrying about him? He's just some random person. He doesn't mean anything to me... _Ludwig lost his train of thoughts as he realized that last statement was a lie. _How long has it been a lie? When did I start to feel something for him? Was it when I noticed that I'm thinking about him all the time? Or was it when he was able to pull a real smile from me and not a forced one? _ Ludwig gulped down his drink once again slamming the empty cup back on the counter. "One more round." He slouched in his seat from his foul mood and from the alcohol.

"Aw, I told you not to start without me? Aren't you bored without the awesome me around?" Gilbert asked smirking and clapping a hand on Ludwig's back. Ludwig glared up at him. "Whoa... Something happen? You aren't looking so good."

"I made Italy sad," Ludwig said drinking his new drink and asking for another one. Gilbert blinked at him.

"That's all?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig nodded. Gilbert let out his loud annoying laugh. "Man, you scared me! I thought that something seriously bad happened! Why does it matter, man? He's just a bratty Italian who thinks you're someone else." Ludwig growled and grabbed Gilbert by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't say that! Italy's not just a brat!" Ludwig shouted in a blind rage. Gilbert glared down at Ludwig and started to peel his hand off his shirt.

"Easy there, West... I'm not afraid to kick your ass here. Just sit down," Gilbert ordered. Ludwig released him and plopped back down onto his bar stool. Gilbert smoothed out his shirt and sat back down. "I still don't see why it matters. I thought you said that you were just playing along. Seemed to me like you were just playing some sick game with him."

"This isn't a game! Italy deserves better!" Ludwig growled. His anger turned into sadness with a realization. "He deserves the real Holy Rome..."

"Out comes the truth. I see what's wrong. After all this time you've spent with him, you're starting to get attached to him, but he still thinks you're the real Holy Rome. Well guess what, West, you're not. The real Holy Rome was shot down five years ago. There's no way for him to come back," Gilbert said bitterly drinking his drink and ordering another one. Ludwig looked at Gilbert curiously.

"How do you know how he died?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert froze, his hand about to to bring the drink to his lips. "I don't even know how he died... Italy has been telling me that you knew Holy Rome too... and Austria told me you two went to the same college... What do you know?" Gilbert sighed and lowered his drink to the counter-top.

"Alright... We were dorm mates. The kid was always cocky and annoying. He aggravated me to no end. We always used to fight, so I filed a dorm placement form to get my dorm changed. When I was leaving, he came after me asking why I was leaving. I was going to tell him straight up, but then some crazy kid on campus with a gun shot him. The person shot four other people too, but he was the only one to die. I felt so guilty since he was talking to me when he died... I thought I was done with all of that... but then you had to go and meet the little bastards boyfriend... There you go. That's my past with Holy Rome," Gilbert said bitterly downing his drink. Ludwig stared into his own drink.

"So that's why you never told me before..." Ludwig trailed off.

"West... His death wasn't my fault... Was it?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig looked up to see his brother close to tears. Ludwig firmly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course not, Bruder," Ludwig said.

"Heh, we've both got issues. Let's drink them away tonight," Gilbert said successfully downing his drink.

"How are we going to get home? You're driving us," Ludwig chuckled at his brother's expression.

"Not fair, West!" Gilbert cried.

* * *

><p>Gilbert and Ludwig returned to their house late at night. Storm clouds brewed overhead making the dark of night darker without the moon or stars. They drunkenly stumbled into the house only to find Feliciano resting on the couch in the living room. Gilbert smiled and nudged Ludwig closer to Feliciano before going to sleep in his room. Ludwig nervously made his way over to Feliciano. He ran a hand through his auburn hair. "Italy... You shouldn't sleep here," Ludwig called. Feliciano moved closer to the touch and grabbed his hand. Feliciano opened his eyes to show the tears that threatened to fall.<p>

"H-Holy Rome..." Feliciano stuttered almost afraid to call out the name. Ludwig smiled down at him.

"Come on... Let's get some sleep. In an actual bed," Ludwig said. Feliciano smiled and tightly hugged Ludwig tears falling from his eyes.

"Holy Rome! I-I thought you were mad at me for some reason! I-I tried to figure out why, but couldn't! I-I thought you were going to leave me again!" Feliciano cried.

"I'm sorry... Italy," Ludwig said soothingly running his hand through his hair. Ludwig was happy by the embrace, but saddened at the same time. He pulled Feliciano to stand. "Come on. You have to go to work tomorrow. It's late." Ludwig took Feliciano up to his room where they changed and laid in bed. Feliciano fell asleep first per usual, but Ludwig stayed awake staring at the ceiling. The storm clouds from before started spouting rain. Rain was pounding down hard on the house, thunder rocking the foundation. Ludwig got up without waking Feliciano and wandered to the terrace letting the rain cool him.

Ludwig stared out over the land sadly then glanced back at Feliciano. He used his hand to brush back his wet bangs from his face. Now that he knew what was going on, there was no way for him to deny that he was gaining feelings for the man lying in his bed. He wouldn't admit to any feelings greater, but he would admit to taking a liking to him. With his admittance brought a great sadness though. Feliciano was not in love with him. He was in love with Holy Rome, not Ludwig. Ludwig settled on the fact that since he is now Holy Rome, then Feliciano is in love with him, but he knew that logic would never last. Ludwig chuckled bitterly because for the first time, he was afraid of the future. He was also afraid of what might happen between him and Feliciano Vargas.

Dismissing his somber thoughts, Ludwig went back inside closing the doors to his balcony. He used a towel to dry himself off and changed into new night wear. Just before going to bed, he stood beside Feliciano watching him. He bent over and leaned in to kiss him only to stop a few inches away. Feliciano, who was still asleep, had his lips in a small pout. Ludwig blushed at the sight of the beautiful Italian. Fear settled deep into his chest once again and Ludwig pulled away. Ludwig knew at that moment that he would always be too afraid to make a move on the man he wanted. He sighed and slipped under the covers wrapping his arms around Feliciano's waist. Feliciano cuddled up to Ludwig grateful for the sudden warmth. Ludwig kissed Feliciano's forehead and closed his eyes. Peaceful moments like these would be the ones he could truly enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, and end chapter. Well, I hope you guys liked it. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but I don't think the length changed at all. Review like always and let me know. See you next chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry I've taken a while to update. I just haven't really had a chance to, but I'm updating now! Shout out time! Shout outs go to harajuku96, Hostile Silence, doostar, SongOfTheShadows, and Lovely (I love your reviews I just can't reply to them) for reviewing. Love you guys! Now, onto the next chapter. Happens a few weeks after the last chapter. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Ludwig woke one morning, his mind fuzzy and clouded. He felt drained and his nose was stuffed. He groaned and rolled away from Feliciano who then woke up smiling. Ludwig ran his hand over his face as Feliciano sat up. "Good morning, Holy Rome!"<p>

"Shhh... Quiet please," Ludwig's voice was raspy and cracked. Feliciano grew worried and put a hand to Ludwig's forehead.

"Holy Rome, you're burning up! You're sick!" Feliciano cried. Ludwig groaned.

"I can't be sick. I have to work today," Ludwig said trying to sit up. Feliciano forcefully pushed him back down with a stern frown on his face. "Italy, what are you doing? I need to go to work."

"No, you don't. You're sick. I'm going to call in sick for you so you can rest today. I don't want you overworking yourself," Feliciano said standing up. Ludwig started to say something but was cut off by Feliciano. "You stay there. I'll call your work and bring you up a bowl of soup." Feliciano left before Ludwig could make any type of protest. Ludwig just laid in his bed staring at the ceiling.

Feliciano hurried downstairs and to a phone book. He picked up Ludwig's house phone and looked up the number for Ludwig's work place. He dialed the number and waited for the phone to ring. The phone was quickly answered. "Hello! This is International Movers! Anything you need moved, we can move for you, even if it goes to another country!" came the hyper voice.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas. I want to call in for Ludwig who is sick today," Feliciano started.

"Whoa! Germany's sick? How can that happen? Well, he can take off today, but nothing will be the same without him. England is going to be really annoying," Alfred began to rant over the phone. Feliciano interrupted him.

"Did... Did you say Germany?" Feliciano asked.

"Yeah, That's our nickname for him. Since we're an international moving company, we give nicknames to all of the people who work here. I'm America!" Alfred announced happily.

"Oh... Well that's new. I never knew Holy Rome went by Germany," Feliciano mumbled.

"Did you say Holy Rome?" Alfred asked. Silence followed and Alfred took that as a yes. "Uh-oh, England! Take the phone!" There was a static as the phone was fumbled around. Feliciano stood patiently looking at the artwork in Ludwig's house as the phone was passed around. Finally the fumbling stopped and a sigh was heard.

"You git, you almost dropped the phone!" the voice was very distant as if it were being held away from the speaker. Feliciano was about to speak when a clear British voice spoke. "Sorry, I'm England. Are you Italy? Holy Rome talks about you here at work."

"He does?" Feliciano asked happily.

"Yes, we talk about you almost everyday now. We just talked about you yesterday in fact," Arthur said. Feliciano smiled happily, in true bliss.

"I'm glad. I really like Holy Rome. I thought that he was a grump everywhere," Feliciano said.

"He's still a grump here, but he's gotten better. I've seen him smile a few times, but tell me something. What is Holy Rome to you?" Arthur asked.

"I love Holy Rome!" Feliciano smiled. There was a silence for a while.

"I see... Well... Keep taking care of him. I can tell that he's happier with you, and is starting to open up a bit. Just stand by him no matter what happens, okay?" Arthur requested.

"Of course I will, but why are you saying that? Is Holy Rome in some kind of trouble?" Feliciano asked worried.

"No... He's not in trouble. He just has a hard time ahead of him, but I'm sure if you comfort him, he'll be fine. Well, we need to get to work now, so I'll have to hang up now," Arthur started.

"Oh, right, of course! Arrivederci!" Feliciano called before hanging up. He happily skipped into the kitchen and pulled out some ingredients. He started cooking and singing happily. Gilbert came into the kitchen smirking.

"What'cha cooking there, Italy?" Gilbert asked moving to the refrigerator.

"Oh, Holy Rome is sick, so I'm making him soup!" Feliciano said stopping his song.

"West is sick? He's hardly ever sick," Gilbert muttered pulling out sausage to eat.

"Yeah... I'm kind of sad though because I have to work today so I can't take care of him. In fact, I need to leave kinda soon... That's why I wanted to make him this soup before I left," Feliciano explained draining the noodles and transferred them to the soup.

"You've gotta work? That means West will be by himself... but he can take care of himself," Gilbert shrugged leaving the room with his sausage and a few beers.

Feliciano continued cooking and singing. When he finished, he poured the soup into a bowl and grabbed a spoon. He then started going upstairs carefully trying not to spill. He entered the room to see Ludwig close to sleeping. "Hey, Holy Rome! I've got the soup ready!" Ludwig groaned and sat up slowly holding his head. Feliciano pulled up a chair next to Ludwig and sat down. He gathered up a spoonful of soup and held it out to Ludwig. "Open up!"

"Italy, I can feed myself. I'm sick, not injured," Ludwig said but made no motion to stop Feliciano. Feliciano smiled and fed Ludwig until the soup was gone. Ludwig laid back down. "Did you bring any medicine?" Feliciano froze. He had forgotten it. "Don't worry about it. I'll get some later."

"Alright, I have to go to work now, but call me if you need anything okay?" Feliciano said standing up. Ludwig nodded and drifted off to sleep. Feliciano cleaned up and changed for work. He smiled at Ludwig's sleeping form before leaving.

* * *

><p>Ludwig woke later in the afternoon. He was alone still since it was around one in the afternoon. He didn't feel any better yet, but he did feel a bit more rested. Ludwig stared up at the ceiling and started to think. Being alone is his house now was weird without Feliciano there beside him. Though Ludwig would hate to admit it, he was feeling lonely even if he was a loner before. Ludwig yearned to have the Italian beside him once again. He grew impatient at the thought of how late Feliciano would be working. Gilbert would be home eventually, but it wasn't Gilbert he was concerned about. His thoughts were only consumed with the Italian lately. He wanted to grow closer to him. He wanted to show him affection. He wanted to know more about the man that was changing him slowly. He wanted that man to know more about the one tricking him, the one afraid to tell him the truth.<p>

His thoughts than began to wander to Holy Rome, the real Holy Rome. He wondered if this was how he felt about Feliciano over the years. He wondered if he wanted Feliciano to move on. Ludwig began to feel a bit of guilt. He wondered if the real Holy Rome would be disgraced to have some man pretend to be him in order to get closer to Feliciano. He wondered if Holy Rome was enraged to see that Feliciano couldn't tell the difference between the two. He wondered if Holy Rome felt betrayed by Roderich and Elizabeta for helping Ludwig pretend to be him. He also wondered if he was happy at the thought that Feliciano loved him. Ludwig knew how much Holy Rome had cared for Feliciano, but the two were never together in a relationship. He knew that they had always been close though.

_July 19th, 2000_

_Dear Journal,_

_I was really sad this morning since I'm sick and can't play with Italy, but Italy came over to my house today. We couldn't leave my room or anything, but I was still happy. I heard our parents talking downstairs, and I heard that Italy had begged her parents to come here. It made me so happy I wanted to celebrate, but I waited until she left so I wouldn't look stupid or uncool._

_When she was over here, she took good care of me. She brought up soup for me and fed me. I told her I didn't need to be fed like that but she insisted on it, so I just let her. It was actually kind of fun. After that, since we couldn't go play, Italy brought me some puzzles, art notebooks, and even some board games and video games. We spent the entire day playing games and drawing. It was really refreshing since it sucks being sick during summer vacation. Kids are supposed to get sick during the school year so we can miss school! We don't get sick during the fun days of the year!_

_I was sad when it was finally time for Italy to go home. I hugged her tightly and didn't let her go. I could tell our parents were getting impatient with me, but I didn't want her to go. I was having too much fun. Things would get boring without her. When she was finally pried free from me, she leaned in and kissed my cheek. I stopped in shock and touched my cheek feeling the warmth go there. I felt really weird... I felt like I was floating or something... I didn't understand what magic she did. I just knew I wanted her to do it again, but she left before she could. Now I'm stuck lying here bored. Being sick sucks._

_Holy Rome._

Ludwig smiled at the memory of Holy Rome's journal entry. Feliciano hadn't changed much after all. His way of treating the sick stayed the same after all of these years. Ludwig was impressed at the nostalgia Feliciano was trying to instill in him. It would have worked if Ludwig were the real Holy Rome. Many times Ludwig caught himself recently thinking 'What if I were Holy Rome?' The thought was more than just a simple occurrence. It was becoming a silent wish he never would never be granted. He also often wondered what Feliciano would think if he knew the truth. Would Feliciano mourn over Holy Rome? Would he hate Ludwig for lying to him? Or would he move on? These thoughts plagued Ludwig daily.

Ludwig groaned throwing an arm over his eyes. He wondered how much longer he could put up with this. Not only was he filled with pleasant thoughts about the Italian, but he was also filled with dread and worry. He knew the dangerous position he had gotten himself into. The pressure was slowly getting to him and the stress was too much. He snapped at times and then instantly felt guilt for hurting Feliciano. He would also feel guilt when he read Holy Rome's journal to learn how to be like him. It felt creepy to read his journal when he's deceased. At times, Ludwig felt that the devil was clearing a special spot for him in hell for when he died. Clearing his head of such thoughts, he let himself fall asleep once again.

* * *

><p>Ludwig opened the door to his house to see Feliciano waiting for him, smiling happily. Ludwig smiled and put up his coat, hat, and car keys. Feliciano happily hugged Ludwig, standing on his toes to put his arms around Ludwig's neck easier. Ludwig hugged Feliciano back and gently kissed the top of his head. "I'm home... Italy," Ludwig said with a warm smile.<p>

"Welcome home, Germany," Feliciano said voice full of scorn. Ludwig pulled back in shock to see Feliciano looked angrily at him. "You thought I didn't know? That just because I'm a bit stupid I'll fall for anything?"

"H-How long have you known?" Ludwig asked.

"For a while. Your handwriting is different than Holy Rome's, Holy Rome doesn't know German, and Holy Rome is a bit more clumsy than you," Feliciano listed. He let go of Ludwig to walk around the room. Ludwig followed nervously. Feliciano suddenly stopped and pushed Ludwig to sit on his couch. "So who are you really? Since you aren't Holy Rome, I figured I might as well know your name."

"I-I... My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, and I can be referred to as Germany," Ludwig said.

"So why would you lie to me like that? Did you want to take advantage of me? Did you think it was fun to mess with me? Or do you just like impersonating people?" Feliciano demanded. Ludwig stared at the ground sadly.

"Neither of those... Italy, I never meant to hurt you, and I never meant for you to find out either. I just wanted to-"

"To use me? To humiliate me?" Feliciano interrupted.

"No! When you mistook me for Holy Rome, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you that I wasn't him. You looked so sad... Like you were going to cry," Ludwig explained.

"So instead you pretend to be Holy Rome to pity me? I don't need your pity. If I wanted that I would have just gone to Austria or Hungary," Feliciano shouted starting to cry. Ludwig quickly stood and held Feliciano in his arms. He tried to wipe away Feliciano's tears.

"Please, don't cry, Italy. It's okay. I'm here," Ludwig said soothingly.

"That's the problem," Feliciano said pushing Ludwig away. "I don't want you anymore. You lied to me and you hurt me. I don't need you around to make me feel worse." Feliciano turned and started walking towards the front door. Ludwig saw someone waiting for Feliciano there. They were tall and had blonde hair hidden under a black hat, and bright blue eyes. The person was smirking profoundly at Ludwig. It was Holy Rome. Ludwig had frozen in fear. As Feliciano neared Holy Rome, Ludwig swallowed his fear and reached out for Feliciano. He grabbed his hand causing Feliciano to stop and glare at him. "Let go of me!"

"No! Italy... Please don't leave me! I-Ich liebe dich!" Germany shouted desperately shocking everyone in the room including him. He looked up to face Feliciano confidently. "Yeah... I love you so please don't leave me."

"Well I don't love you," Feliciano said wrenching his hand free. Feliciano smiled and hugged Holy Rome. "I love Holy Rome. The real one, not who you tried to be." Ludwig just stood in horror as he watched Feliciano leave in the arms of the real Holy Rome. All of Ludwig's fears and worries were confirmed. Feliciano found out the truth and hated him for it. He felt empty without Feliciano with him. He wanted nothing more than to be able to rekindle his relationship with him. He wanted Feliciano to stay with him and love him for him, not as someone else, but that wish was just a distant reality now. He had just lost Feliciano for good. Ludwig plopped down on his couch chuckling bitterly, running a hand through his hair. He felt tears build up and eventually fall from his eyes and splash onto his pants. He threw his head back to let his tears stain his face.

"Italy... What have I done?" Ludwig asked himself. His sorrow took over him as his tears intensified and loud sobs could be heard.

* * *

><p>Ludwig bolted upright in bed, his face wet with tears and sweat. He caught his breath from the nightmare he just experienced. Once his breathing was normal and the pounding in his chest stopped, Ludwig laid back down. He had slept for a while and it was well into the night now. The sky was dark and the moon was high in the sky. Ludwig grew nervous and was comforted by the fact that Feliciano would be home soon. His dream had disoriented him slightly. He had decided then that when Feliciano returned, he would tell him the truth.<p>

Only a few minutes later, Feliciano had returned. He immediately went to the kitchen, pulled out cold medicine and a glass of water, and ran it upstairs to Ludwig who laid in his bed. "Holy Rome? I'm back, and I have medicine for you," Feliciano announced sitting in the chair he sat in earlier. Ludwig sat up and silently ate the capsules and drank the glass of water. "Um... Were you okay today, Holy Rome? Since I didn't get a call, I assumed you were fine, but I also know you're the type to not trouble others. So were you okay today?"

"Yes... I was fine, Italy... Italy, listen. I have something I need to tell you. I'm not-"

"Oh, and look, Holy Rome. I even brought art supplies and games just like the old days," Feliciano smiled holding up and bag beside him. Ludwig stared at the bag with a slight smile on his face. "So what were you saying Holy Rome? You wanted to tell me something?" Ludwig's smile fell and he stared down at the blankets covering him.

"Italy... I just... wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me," Ludwig said looking at Feliciano with a fragile confidence. Feliciano blushed and nodded happily.

"Yes! I'd love to go on a date with you, Holy Rome!" Feliciano shouted happily, leaning in to kiss Ludwig. Ludwig held Feliciano back and laughed at his pout.

"I don't want you to get sick. I am still sick you know," Ludwig chuckled. Feliciano nodded and stood up.

"Well, let me go and get you more soup. I'll be right back!" Feliciano called leaving the room. Ludwig stared down at his blankets once again. He cursed himself at his weakness. Once he saw Feliciano's happiness, he couldn't tell him the truth. He knew that he was too far deep in his problem to ever hope of getting out of it now. He had to finish what he started now. That meant he had to wait it out until Feliciano learned the truth on his own and decided what to do then.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well how was that chapter? I know Italy was OOC in the dream a bit, but I wanted to make him seem that way. Hopefully it worked out okay. Reviews are appreciated as always. See you next chapter!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update this time. I had a lot going on, but I can update now! It's shout out time! Shout outs go to Harajuku96 and doostar for reviewing last chapter. Thanks, guys. Alright, I hope you like this chapter. It takes place about a week or two later. Enjoy :3 **

* * *

><p>Ludwig sat in his library at home reading a book he had recently grown to like. One of his dogs sat beside him. Instinctively, Ludwig reached out and pet his dog while reading. He smiled at the peacefulness of the moment. "Holy Rome!" cried a very familiar voice. Ludwig sighed, but couldn't help but smile at the thought of who was coming. The door slammed open quickly and Feliciano ran into the room jumping onto Ludwig's lap. "Holy Rome! I want your help!"<p>

"Hello, Italy. Did Prussia let you in again?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah, but I need your help Holy Rome! My friend from college is going to be spending the next few days in town and he wanted me to show him around town while he's here," Feliciano started.

"And what's the problem?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't really know my way around town. Can you help me show him around town?" Feliciano asked his lips forming a small pout. Ludwig nodded and closed his book. "Yay! Thank you, Holy Rome! I can always depend on you."

"Would you mind getting off me?" Ludwig asked.

"But why? You don't like me sitting here?" Feliciano asked innocently. Ludwig blushed and covered it with his hand. He turned his head away, his eyes trying to focus on anything but Feliciano in his lap.

"Uh... I-It's not that I mind, but... uh... This situation is rather... uh..." Ludwig trailed off.

"Wow, West. You're caught at a loss for words. Nice job, Italy!" Gilbert laughed earning a glare from Ludwig. "Lighten up, West. I'll even come with you guys, but we're taking the guy drinking tonight. Got it?"

"That sounds good, Prussia. Japan should have some fun today," Feliciano smiled.

"No need to thank me. I know I'm awesome!" Gilbert said starting his annoying laugh. Ludwig groaned.

"You can leave now, Prussia," Ludwig said. Gilbert left the room continuing his laughter. Feliciano smiled at Ludwig again.

"Thank you for helping me, Holy Rome. It means a lot to me. I haven't seen Japan since college two years ago," Feliciano started.

"So what is this Japan person like?" Ludwig asked.

"Japan is a bit reserved, but he's really nice and loves art like I do," Feliciano explained.

"He sounds interesting," Ludwig mumbled.

"He is! We were really good friends in college, and we did lots of stuff together. Like one time in college, we went to a drinking party and I was really surprised to see that he can hold his alcohol really well," Feliciano started telling Ludwig many stories. At first Ludwig was interested in learning a bit more about Feliciano's past, but after a while, he started to grow a bit upset. The way Feliciano spoke sounded like he cared for this Japan person. Ludwig felt a weird anger build up inside him, but it wasn't complete anger. It was more a feeling of wanting to keep Feliciano away from Japan. He couldn't understand this strange impulse of his.

While Feliciano was talking, the ringing of a cell phone interrupted him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone answering it with a "Buongiorno!" He paused for the person on the other end of the call to speak. "You're in town already? How wonderful! Have your taxi driver take you to the park. I'll meet you there with some friends. Arrivederci!" He hung up and stood happily. "Japan's in town. We're going to meet him at the park, so let's go!" Feliciano started pulling Ludwig out the room. Though Ludwig was amused by Feliciano's actions, he remained silent and kept a straight face. "Prussia! Are you ready to go?"

"The awesome me is always ready!" Gilbert announced stumbling out of his room quickly and clumsily.

"Then let's go. I can't wait for you two to meet Japan," Feliciano smiled and pulled them outside while Ludwig tried to keep that feeling from coming back.

* * *

><p>Soon, the three men stood in the park near the fountain. Feliciano scanned the area for his friend, Ludwig watched Feliciano nervously, and Gilbert just played with his bet bird, Gilbird. After about ten minutes of waiting, Feliciano smiled and started waving. "Japan! Over here!" Ludwig looked in the direction Feliciano was looking in to see a short man with black hair cut straight across his forehead. The man was wearing a suit with his jacket casually unbuttoned. "Japan, these are my friends Holy Rome and Prussia. Holy Rome and Prussia, this is Japan." The man gave a small bow.<p>

"I am pleased to meet you. My name is Kiku Honda, but you can call me Japan," the man said with a very thick Japanese accent.

"Yeah, pleasure to meet you," Ludwig stated firmly shaking Kiku's hand.

"Nice to meet ya! This is my bird, Gilbird!" Gilbert announced holding the small chick out to Kiku. Kiku gave a short nod before looking to Feliciano.

"Well, let's go around the town. Since I don't really know my way around that well either, I've asked Holy Rome and Prussia to help me. They're gonna show us around today," Feliciano announced. Kiku paled.

"They're going to drive... right?" Kiku asked. Feliciano nodded and Kiku exhaled in relief.

"Well, let's go!" Feliciano grabbed Kiku's hand and started leading Kiku over to where they had parked their car. Ludwig walked behind them his slight smile dropping. He all but glared at Kiku. The weird anger was back, and he didn't know how to stop it this time. A hand on his back brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up into Gilbert's red eyes. Gilbert was smirking at him.

"Jealous, huh? Can't say I blame you, but you better be careful. When people get jealous the worst things happen," Gilbert warned playfully.

"I'm not jealous, bruder. Why would I be?" Ludwig asked shoving his brother away.

"Don't hide it from me. I know you like Feliciano, and I couldn't be any happier for you. But be careful, Bruder. Competition is moving in," Gilbert laughed before catching up to Feliciano and Kiku. Ludwig stared at the ground. _What had he meant by that? _Ludwig thought.

* * *

><p>All day, Ludwig and Gilbert drove Feliciano and Kiku around the town, showing them the landmarks, the best restaurants, and the best places for entertainment. As the sun started to set and the stars stared to show, Gilbert smirked. He drove to a place Ludwig knew very well. It seemed he was coming here a lot more often too. "Time to hit the bar!" Gilbert announced pulling into the parking lot of his favorite bar. "Drink up tonight. It's my treat!" They all exited the car and went inside, taking their seats at the bar. Gilbert sat next to Ludwig who sat next to Feliciano who sat next to Kiku. They all ordered a strong drink to start off with. "Don't drink too much, West! You're driving us home."<p>

"When was that decided?" Ludwig asked after already drinking half of his first round. Gilbert let out an annoying laugh.

"Just now," Gilbert said. Ludwig narrowed his eyes at Gilbert but otherwise said nothing. He shifted his attention back to Feliciano who was chatting happily with Kiku still. Ludwig grew sad and stared into his beer, memories of an entry from Holy Rome's journal coming to mind.

_January 17th, 2005_

_Dear journal,_

_Today was definitely a shock for me. Italy brought me to her brother France's house. At first, I thought Francis was just another pretty show-off guy, but then I became concerned for Italy. Francis was taking advantage of her! He made her sit in her lap and talked about very inappropriate things, and Italy was too innocent to figure it out! Seeing the two of them made me really angry today. I don't like being jealous, but it's hard to see Italy with another person. Soon my anger boiled over and I punched Francis in the face. At first I was still angry but when I saw I had scared Italy, I was shocked. I hadn't meant to do that, but I got carried away. I left to my house in a hurry ashamed of what I did._

_The rest of today I spent curled up on my bed. I was panicking. Italy never came back for me. What do I do if she hates me now? Will I never talk to her again? I really don't care if Francis is alright since he's such a pervert, but I don't want to be on bad terms with Italy's family either. If I'm going to marry her one day then her family needs to like me... For that to happen I need to talk to Italy again though. What will I do if I ruined our friendship? I hope things will get better. _

_Wish me luck,_

_Holy Rome_

Ludwig was brought out of his reverie by the sound of Feliciano's laughter. He grimaced at how happy Feliciano looked and they were no doubt a good couple. He gripped his glass tighter. "Calm down, West. You're gonna break the glass," Gilbert said, his words drunkenly slurred. Ludwig quickly drank the rest of his glass.

"But what else can I do?" Ludwig asked angrily.

"Jealousy's a two-way street you know," Gilbert said. Before Ludwig could question what he meant, he felt Gilbert's lips on his. The taste of beer entered his mouth. He shut his eyes and tried to push Gilbert away. Ludwig heard a cry from behind him and a chuckle from Gilbert. Ludwig heard Feliciano stand and run out the room. Kiku followed after him calling his name. Ludwig finally succeeded in pushing Gilbert away.

"Ugh, bruder, what was that for? Just how drunk are you?" Ludwig groaned. He got up and ran towards the entrance where Feliciano ran off towards. He stopped to watch Kiku and Feliciano talk.

"Italy, wait! Where are you going?" Kiku asked.

"Sorry... I just... needed some air. Yeah, that's it... air..." Feliciano said before tears started to fall down his cheeks slowly. Kiku got closer to Feliciano.

"Is everything okay, Italy?" Kiku asked.

"I just... always thought I was the one he liked. I knew I should have expected something when he told me that he was living with Prussia, but I never thought he would like him like that," Feliciano rambled.

"Oh... You're talking about that... So you still have feelings for Holy Rome then?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah... Lately, Holy Rome has been different, but I like this Holy Rome better. When he told me he left to change, I guess he really did, but what was my wait for if he just found someone else?" Feliciano asked, his voice breaking from the tears.

"Italy... I think it would be better if you just forgot about Holy Rome and move on. There's other people for you to love," Kiku started. Ludwig made fists at his sides. He watched Feliciano turn to Kiku with a confused look on his face.

"But if it's not Holy Rome, then who?" Feliciano asked.

"Well... Me," Kiku said before Feliciano into a kiss. Ludwig let out a low growl as he watched the two kiss. He wanted nothing more than to turn away or leave, but his feet remained planted firmly in the ground. Once the two pulled away, Ludwig could see the shock in Feliciano's eyes, and his embarrassment in his flush.

"Japan... I never knew you felt that way..." Feliciano started. Ludwig turned finally and started walking back to the bar. Gilbert, who was slumped over the bar counter, sat up and looked at Ludwig. Ludwig harshly grabbed his coat and the car keys from Gilbert.

"Get up. We're leaving. Now," Ludwig ordered pulling Gilbert to his feet. Gilbert chuckled then stopped when he saw the seriousness in Ludwig's face.

"This isn't because of what I did is it? It was just one little kiss," Gilbert slurred.

"It's not that, but were still leaving. Grab your coat," Ludwig paused. "And don't ever do that again by the way." Gilbert barely had time to grab hold of his coat before Ludwig pulled him away. Feliciano and Kiku still stood outside. Feliciano's eyes sparked then dulled again when he saw Ludwig.

"Holy Rome, are we leaving now?" Feliciano asked.

"Yeah, where is he staying?" Ludwig asked motioning to Kiku.

"I have a hotel nearby. If you could, please take me there," Kiku asked politely.

"Of course. Just get in and we can leave," Ludwig forced a polite smile to his face before sitting in the driver's seat. He slammed his door shut loudly causing the other three to wince. They slowly got in the car and Ludwig started driving off. "Which hotel are you staying at?"

"The Oriental Inn," Kiku responded. Ludwig nodded and drove there quickly. Once they reached the hotel, he looked into the backseat where Kiku and Feliciano sat.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed our town. Please ask to see us again soon. We're here so you can get out," Ludwig said his voice harsher towards the end. Kiku nodded nervously before getting out. Feliciano moved to leave too, but Ludwig glared at him. "Italy, stay in the car." Feliciano froze and turned to Ludwig slowly.

"Why? Can't I help Japan with his luggage?" Feliciano asked.

"There's people here who do that. You don't need to do anything for him," Ludwig said turning to face the front again. Feliciano pouted and folded his arms across his chest.

"What has gotten into Holy Rome? You're acting like a real jerk," Feliciano whined.

"I am not. It doesn't matter anyways. I don't want you talking to him again," Ludwig ordered.

"Why can't I talk to him? He's my friend! You don't have control over who my friends are!" Feliciano argued.

"But I don't like seeing you with him!" Ludwig shouted out. There was a silence in the car as Ludwig realized what he just confessed. He looked in the mirror to see Feliciano's hurt expression.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think anymore. I'm staying with Japan tonight. Goodbye, Holy Rome," Feliciano said before leaving the car. Ludwig sat in silence.

"Hey... He forgot about the awesome me!" Prussia said drunkenly. At the mention of Feliciano, Ludwig gripped the steering wheel tighter until his knuckles turned a ghostly white. "Well... Are you gonna drive, West?"

"Right... Sorry. Let's go home," Ludwig forced on a smile and loosened his grip. He drove home but sat in the car when he stopped. Gilbert went inside leaving Ludwig alone. Ludwig gripped the steering wheel tightly again and hit his head on the horn, scaring his neighbor's cat in the process. "Italy... What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>How was that chapter? I'm afraid that they were OOC, but it was hopefully still a good chapter. Again, sorry for the long update wait. Never meant for that to happen. Well, review and I'll see you next chapter<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! It's good to see you all again. In August things will only get more hectic as field hockey will take up my time Monday through Friday now instead of just two days a week -.- but I'm glad to update now. Quick not before the shout outs: This is not nearing it's climax. At all. That's it. Shout out time! Shout outs go to Coure l'anima della, doostar, my-dear-fangirl, Lovely (trust me. I will take you up on your offer), mehmehmeh, littlecookiefan, Chazzyheartslexi, and speadee for reviewing. I love you guys for being such dedicated readers. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy it ^_^ I'll be doing a few things a little different this time. **

* * *

><p>Glaring. There was no better word for it. Ludwig was glaring at his ceiling. His mood was sour from the night before, but it was made even more sour when he woke cold and shivering from the lack of extra heat that was usually with him. He looked at the empty space of the bed next to him his expression becoming sad rather than harsh. Already he missed the Italian that usually clung to him like a child. Ludwig let out a deep, heavy sigh. This what what he had been trying to avoid since the beginning. Never had he wanted to hurt Feliciano, but now he just felt guilt from it all. Ludwig groaned and buried his face in his pillow.<p>

He began to think about everything he's done over the past few months. Was it all for nothing now? Did he ruin everything? Was he ever going to see Feliciano ever again? That thought sent a wave of fear through Ludwig that wasn't so easily shook off this time. Things would never be the same if he didn't have Feliciano with him that much he knew. He gripped the pillow tightly. Never before did he think something like this would happen. His feelings for the man were growing. He hoped they wouldn't continue to grow, but knew that wasn't something he could control. Though if it were up to him, he would make sure it wouldn't happen.

_Will he come back to me? _Ludwig thought. He grimaced at a nagging voice in his head, _If he does come back, he's not coming back to you. You have to remember that he loves Holy Rome, well at least he did. You can never be too sure because of last night though can you?_ Ludwig just laid there thinking about that. That nagging voice continued, _You know if he doesn't come back, you're the reason why. You hurt him so much he won't even come back to his precious 'Holy Rome,' but you wouldn't be satisfied with that would you? You're denying it, but you know that you-_

Suddenly, the door burst open and a very happy Gilbert strode into the room. "Guten Morgen, West! You're getting a wake-up call from the awesome me! Time to get up! You know, I don't remember much of last night, but I can't help but feel that the awesome me did something awesome!" Gilbert shouted. Ludwig silently cursed his brother's ability to never get a hangover. Gilbert then took notice of how gloomy his brother's mood is. "What's wrong, West? Where's the little Italian?" Ludwig turned to glare at his brother.

"Not now, Bruder. Go away," Ludwig warned before burying his face in his pillow again.

"What? Did you two get in a fight or something?" Gilbert asked. Gilbert took the following silence as a yes and sighed. "The awesome me understands why you're doing this, but if something like this happens, isn't that going against it?" There was no answer again. Gilbert grabbed the blankets and whisked them away from Ludwig. "Get up. You have work today, don't you?"

"I have the day off," Ludwig answered.

"Oh... Then let's go have fun today! Hold on. Just get dressed and go downstairs. Try to eat something. You look like shit. The awesome me will meet you down there in a little bit," Gilbert said leaving the room.

Ludwig stayed still for while longer only getting up when the cold air grew too much for him. He stood up and changed before making his way downstairs. Outside of the kitchen, he could hear Gilbert on the phone with someone. It sounded more like and argument rather than a conversation. Ludwig made his way to the kitchen table and sat before letting his head sink and hit the table. He sat at the table with his head there listening to Gilbert's phone call. It seemed he was shouting now. After a while, the shouting calmed and eventually he hung up. Gilbert came back into the room with a proud smile.

"Alright! Prepared to be cheered up! The awesome me has a great plan today!" Gilbert announced.

"If it's anything like your plan last night, I'm not interested," Ludwig grumbled.

"Last night? What?" Gilbert asked confused.

"Nothing, Bruder," Ludwig sighed.

"Alright, then! Listen up! The awesome me commands you to try and have fun today! Even if _she's _coming, cheer up! Now, the awesome me will make you a delicious breakfast!" Gilbert offered.

"Ah! No no no! I-I'll do it," Ludwig said standing suddenly. Gilbert shrugged and left the room. Ludwig sighed in relief as he started cooking.

* * *

><p>Ludwig sat in library trying to focus on the book he had pulled out to read, but thoughts of Feliciano always came to mind distracting him from reading. He couldn't help but wonder how different things would be had he not reacted based on pure emotions. Maybe the small Italian would still be beside, the same foolish smile on his face. He sunk his head to his hand a deep scowl set on his face.<p>

Unknown to Ludwig, Gilbert stood outside the room with Roderich and Elizabeta. Gilbert motioned them closer to the library. "Tell me again why we agreed to come here, Prussia?" Roderich asked slightly annoyed.

"Cause West is in a shitty mood. Just look," Gilbert said cracking the door open. He looked inside first then motioned for the other two to look. They frowned at the state Ludwig was in.

"What happened?" Elizabeta asked.

"Apparently him and Italy got in a fight last night. I don't remember it though 'cause I was wasted," Gilbert laughed off. His smile dropped from the glare he received from both Roderich and Elizabeta. "Alright, I'll go in and talk to him first. Just wait here." Once again, the door burst open without warning yielding an excited Gilbert entering the room. "Alright, West! You're guests are here!" Gilbert announced. Ludwig shut his book and gave Gilbert a confused look.

"What guests? Bruder, I'm not in the mood to see anyone right now," Ludwig said. Gilbert motioned to the door as Roderich and Elizabeta entered. Ludwig perked up slightly and stood to greet them. "Austria? Hungary? Why are you two here?"

"Prussia called us earlier. He said that you needed some cheering up," Elizabeta said.

"That was before he told us you and Italy got into a fight. What happened?" Roderich demanded.

"Can we just... not talk about it?" Ludwig asked giving a huff as he sat back down, his head in his arms. Roderich and Elizabeta shared a silent glance before smiling back down at Ludwig.

"Alright, we understand. You need to take your mind off of things for a while though, and we know the perfect destresser," Elizabeta paused. Ludwig looked at her expectantly. "We're taking you to the beach!" Ludwig groaned.

"Sorry, but I won't go. I'm just not in the mood to go out today. I'd much rather stay here and try to relax," Ludwig said.

"But we all know you won't relax here. What's the harm in going to the beach for a while? Suck it up and let's go," Roderich demanded.

"With all due respect, you two aren't helping. I'm going to my room," Ludwig said before getting up.

"I thought you'd say that. Austria. Prussia. Go now," Elizabeta ordered. Gilbert and Roderich nodded and grabbed one of Ludwig's arms each. They then lifted him from the ground and ran him away.

"Wait! What are you doing? Let me go!" Ludwig shouted as they carried him to his room.

"The awesome me will dress him since he's my brother. You just guard the door in case he gets away," Gilbert said before the two let go of Ludwig. Roderich closed the door and locked it then proceeded to stand by it. Gilbert pulled out a pair of swim trunks and forced Ludwig to his bed. "Now don't make this difficult, West."

"G-get off of me!" Ludwig shouted as Gilbert started undressing Ludwig.

Minutes later through much shouting and resisting, Gilbert finally succeeded in dressing Ludwig. Gilbert dragged Ludwig downstairs where Elizabeta was waiting for the three of them. "Is he ready?" she asked. Gilbert nodded. "Alright, let's go then. Grab your keys, Prussia." The four of them left and packed into Ludwig's car, Gilbert sitting behind the wheel. Ludwig only looked out the window as he awaited more misfortune that waited for him at the beach.

* * *

><p>Feliciano stared at the creme colored carpet with a frown. He hadn't been able to sleep at all the night before and it wasn't because he was lying on a couch. It was actually quite comfortable and would have put him to sleep easily if his mind weren't occupied. During the night, Feliciano could only think about his friend, Holy Rome. While he was upset at his actions the night before, he missed the man more than anything. There was nothing more that Feliciano wished to do aside from throw himself into his arms. "Holy Rome... Do you really not love me anymore?" Feliciano quietly spoke his thoughts aloud. "And if you don't... is it my fault?"<p>

"Ohayou, Italy. Did you sleep well last night?" Kiku asked entering the room from his bedroom. Italy stayed lying on the couch giving a slow nod. "Are you still upset about your friend?"

"He's not just a friend to me, Japan. I really do love him," Feliciano started.

"I know. I had hoped you would change your mind, but I can see that won't happen," Kiku said, taking a seat in an armchair near Feliciano.

"I just don't understand, Japan... What am I doing wrong? He told me he loved me before he left. He said he was changing for me, but what if he's just forgotten about me? Am I a nuisance, Japan?" Feliciano asked.

"No, you're not a nuisance to anyone. Just give him some time. It looked like that kiss last night was forced, plus that Prussia person was very drunk. He probably doesn't even remember it," Kiku said in hopes of cheering Feliciano.

"I guess you're right... but I'm still not sure..." Feliciano sighed.

"Don't worry so much, Italy. He looked as if he cared deeply for you. Trust him," Kiku advised.

"But I don't want him to leave me again. Over these past six years, he's the only thing I could ever think of. When I saw him a few months ago, I was really happy, but he looked like he didn't even know who I was. I had to remind him of me. Maybe coming back here after college was a bad idea," Feliciano huffed. His phone beeped alerting him to a text message. He pulled out his phone to see that he got a message from his brother.

_If you're not with that potato sucking bastard then come home, Fratello._

Feliciano gave a small smile. "I've gotta get home. My brother wants me," Feliciano announced standing. Kiku stood and grabbed Feliciano's hand.

"Just remember, Italy. If things don't work out between you and Holy Rome, I'll be here," Kiku reminded. Feliciano smiled brightly at him.

"I know. Thanks, Japan. I'll see you around, okay?" Feliciano said before walking away.

* * *

><p>Feliciano returned home with his head hung in low spirits. In the other room he could hear Antonio failing at trying to give Romano another Spanish lesson. Feliciano sighed and started to walk by the room they were in when Antonio called out to him, "Italy?" Feliciano stepped back into view of the doorway. "So you are home. I'm glad. Romano and I were planning on going to the beach today. Did you want to come with us?"<p>

"Sorry, Spain, but maybe another day. I'm not in the best of moods today," Feliciano started.

"Even the more reason for you to join us. What would lift your mood better than a day at the beach?" Antonio asked with a smile.

"Callate, bastardo!" Romano shouted.

"Why is you only remember the Spanish at times like this?" Antonio sighed.

"I don't care if he comes or not, but shut up. You're so annoying, Spain," Romano said with a dignified look earning another sigh from Spain.

"So will you come with us, Italy?" Antonio asked?

"Sure... It'll help me forget a few things," Feliciano gave a small smile before going off to his room. He started changing and preparing himself to go to the beach. Once he was mostly done, he sat on his bed and looked out the window. His thoughts were filled of Holy Rome, throwing his brain into turmoil. He groaned and rubbed his growing headache. "Holy Rome... Please just tell me that everything is still the same between us..." He pulled out his cell phone and stared at a recent picture of him and Holy Rome together. Feliciano was hugging Holy Rome tightly with a smile on his face, but Holy Rome had his lips pressed in a firm line. Feliciano frowned. _He always looks so serious. He would look so much better with a smile on his face. _That last sentence brought a fond memory to his mind. Feliciano couldn't help but smile as the memory played in his mind.

_"Holy Rome!" Feliciano called as he ran down a hallway in his school. Several times he almost tripped on the dress he had on, but he kept running with a foolish smile on his face. Once he caught up to his blonde friend, he gave him a hug, holding onto him tightly as they walked on in the hallway. Holy Rome blushed and looked to the ground, his lips in a straight line. Feliciano frowned at seeing this. "Are you not happy to see me?" He released Holy Rome from his grip._

_"O-Of course I'm happy to see you, Italy!" Holy Rome said quickly. He looked back at Feliciano. Though his face remained stoic, his eyes showed worry and dread. "I'm always happy to see you, Italy."_

_"Then why don't you ever smile? I've never seen you smile once," Feliciano said._

_"I-I never smile... Even my parents wonder what it would look like... B-Besides, I don't need to smile for you to know that I like being with you or that I'm happy," Holy Rome mumbled._

_"Of course I don't need to but... I wanna see what a smile would look like on you. I think I'd really love your smile," Feliciano continued oblivious to how red Holy Rome's cheeks were. A bell rang overhead and Holy Rome grabbed Feliciano's hand._

_"Come on... We'll be late for class," Holy Rome said before dragging Feliciano down the hallway with him. Feliciano smiled and followed him happily._

Feliciano smiled up at his ceiling holding the picture of him and Holy Rome together. After a while though, Feliciano exited out of the picture and started at his cell phone's background. He gave a deep sigh. _Should I call him? It doesn't look like he'll call me..._ Feliciano thought. As he readied to dial Holy Rome's number, a knock on his door startled him causing him to fumble the phone.

"Italy, we're leaving now. Are you ready?" Antonio asked coming into the room. Feliciano secured his phone and turned to smile at him. With a nod, he stood and followed Antonio and Romano to their car. Soon he car started and they were on their way.

* * *

><p>"West, hurry up! We wanna get a good spot on the beach!" Gilbert called before running off farther on the beach. Ludwig trailed far behind him carrying three surfboards, four lounging chairs, two coolers, two umbrellas, and a beach ball. Ludwig sighed and tried to hide his annoyance.<p>

"I swear the only reason you brought me along was so I could carry all of your stuff," Ludwig muttered. He continued walking until he reached where Roderich and Elizabeta stopped on the beach. "Are we setting up here?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah, this is a really good spot," Elizabeta smiled.

"This place is too crowded if you ask me," Roderich complained. Ludwig gave a small smile and began to set up the lounging chairs.

"You never change do you, Austria?" Ludwig asked.

"Hungary! Come on! Let's play like we used to when we were younger! I know you've gotten stronger! I wanna see what wrestling on the sand is like!" Gilbert called from across the beach, Gilbird circling happily around his head.

"I already told you things like that don't interest me anymore!" Elizabeta shouted back. Ludwig chuckled while setting up the lounging chairs. Elizabeta raised a brow at him. "What's so funny?"

"I still can't imagine you being so tomboy-ish like Prussia describes you as. Ever since I've known you, you've been really mellow," Ludwig said. Elizabeta gave a sigh.

"Well I wasn't always like this, but sometimes you have to give things up to be happy," she mumbled. Ludwig watched her for a moment before going back to setting up everything.

* * *

><p>As Feliciano neared the beach, his worry was soon forgotten by his excitement. The sand and gentle lull of the waves brightened his mood and he was bouncing in his seat eager to run into the sand. Once Antonio parked their car, Feliciano burst out and ran towards the beach. He let out a content "Ve~~" as his bare feet sank gently in the soft sand. He continued running around with a goofy smile on his face until he saw two familiar people. "Austria! Hungary! Over here!" he called. The two in question turned at their names being called and froze.<p>

"H-Hold on! W-We'll be right there!" Elizabeta called out. Feliciano nodded and watched as they turned to their side to talk to a third person. Since the person was bending over, all Feliciano could see were his black and red swim trunks and his back. While he was waiting, Feliciano looked around the beach and smiled at a small group of girls looking at him.

"H-Hello, Italy. It's been a while hasn't it?" Elizabeta asked nervously.

"I had heard you were back in town, but we haven't seen each other since before college," Roderich smiled.

"I know! I didn't know you guys were coming to the beach today too. So who were you with just now?" Feliciano asked happily. Both Roderich and Elizabeta stiffened.

"N-No one," Elizabeta stuttered.

"Are you two hiding something from me?" Feliciano asked.

"Of course not!" Roderich said quickly.

"Then what's going on? You two are acting weird," Feliciano pouted. Suddenly a hand was placed on Elizabeta Roderich's shoulders. All three heads turned to stare at Ludwig standing behind them.

"There you two are. I finished setting everything up and I was wondering if we could-" Ludwig stopped as his eyes fell on Feliciano. "Italy?"

"Holy Rome?" Feliciano called back in shock.

"Italy, it is you! I wanted to talk to you," Ludwig gave a small smile.

"Holy Rome... I..." Feliciano didn't finish his thought. He ran off with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Ludwig watched him run off but didn't move to go after him.

"Well?" Roderich asked impatiently. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you going to go after him? Isn't that the reason you're in this mess?" Ludwig's smile dropped into a frown and he turned away from Roderich and Elizabeta.

"Well... I'm not so sure this time... If he wants to run then... I'll let him run," Ludwig said painfully before walking away. Elizabeta and Roderich watched on with sad eyes as Ludwig sat in one of the chairs he had set up and pulled out a book. They then glanced at each other.

"Austria... Do you think that... we ultimately caused this?" Elizabeta asked.

"So you think so too, huh?" Roderich asked with a sigh before making his way to Ludwig. "You talk to Italy. I'll take care of Germany." Elizabeta nodded and ran off in the direction of Feliciano as Roderich sat beside Ludwig. "So you're giving up? I thought you had more determination than that."

"I'm not giving up. I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago. Just let him do what he wants. I'm not Holy Rome nor will I ever be, so why should I care?" Ludwig asked harshly, never looking up from his book.

"But of course you would have to care or else you wouldn't be in this bad mood," Roderich pointed out. Ludwig snapped his book shut and glared at Roderich.

"But even if I did care it wouldn't make a difference so stay out of this!" Ludwig growled. Roderich narrowed his eyes at Ludwig.

"Are you challenging me? I'm just trying to help. You've been so angry lately and I just wanted to-"

"Have you ever thought why I'm angry? I have to go and pretend to be some dead guy for a man I didn't know before a few months ago! I constantly have to worry about Italy! I have to think about what Italy might do if I said this or did that, and I have to make sure I don't hurt him! I also have to do research on Holy Rome so I can think during the day 'What would Holy Rome do?' or 'What would Holy Rome say?' or 'How would Holy Rome react to this?' It's sickening! I never wanted to do any of this in the first place! It's Italy's fault! If he truly loved Holy Rome he would be able to tell that I wasn't him! If he truly loved Holy Rome then he would be able to tell whenever I accidentally slip up! He should've caught on months ago, but instead he just clings closer to me! What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" Ludwig shouted. He started panting to catch his breath from his tirade. Roderich was shocked but sat patiently. Ludwig, ashamed of his outburst, looked away glaring at the sand.

"Are you finished?" Roderich asked. Ludwig gave a slight nod but continued glaring at the ground. "Are you really unhappy with this all? I know Hungary and I asked you to continue being Holy Rome for Italy, but I think you would have continued doing it anyways. You were the one to start being him before you came to us after all. You are doing all of this because you care for Italy right?" Ludwig remained silent watching a baby turtle crawl back towards the ocean. Roderich sighed. "So you won't even admit to that? Are you sure that Italy's your problem?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ludwig asked watching as the baby turtle fell onto it's back.

"What do you think about Italy? Tell me your honest feelings," Roderich demanded.

"Well... Italy... I..." Ludwig trailed off not sure of how to answer. His attention turned back to the turtle who just stood up again.

"That's your problem. You don't want to admit your feelings. Are you scared?" Roderich asked. Ludwig shook his head. "Too stubborn?" Again, Ludwig shook his head. "Too dense?" Ludwig shook his head reluctantly. "Then what is it? Just admit your feelings."

"You sound stupid trying to be a shrink to me," Ludwig lightly chuckled.

"Don't try to change the subject. Maybe you're just hopeless," Roderich sighed. He folded his arms over his chest and looked away to discontinue the conversation. Ludwig pushed his finger into the sand and began moving it around.

"I... really like Italy..." Ludwig mumbled. Roderich looked back at him to see the faint pink that dusted his cheeks. "He may be a bit annoying, but I can't not stay with him... I know that I might be hurting him now, but I hope that some day I can make him happy. I want to make him happy as me too, not as Holy Rome, the childhood friend."

"Do you really mean that Holy Rome?" a new voice asked. Both men turned to see Feliciano standing behind them with a large smile. Elizabeta stood slightly behind him with an all-knowing smile.

"Italy.. I... I meant every word," Ludwig said looking Feliciano in the eyes. Feliciano smiled and hugged Ludwig from over the chair.

"I'm so glad! After last night, I thought that you didn't love me anymore. That's the reason I left, well that and you were being rude to Japan. Why didn't you like Japan?" Feliciano asked quickly.

"That question might be too much for him now, Italy," Roderich smiled.

"Oh... ok then. Well... You said you wanted to talk to me, Holy Rome?" Feliciano asked.

"Oh... Right... Um... Just... Welcome back, Italy. Is there anything you'd like to do today?" Ludwig asked with a happy smile.

"I was right," Feliciano started. Ludwig gave him a questioning look. "You do look good with a smile. I think your smile is the best thing about you," Feliciano said. Ludwig's face and even his ears turned a bright red. He grabbed Feliciano's hand and pulled him away.

"Come on... There must be something to do around here," Ludwig mumbled. Feliciano smiled and held Ludwig's hand tighter. He picked up his pace and began pulling Ludwig across the beach.

"Let's go this way! This is where my big brother and Spain are!" Feliciano exclaimed happily.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter. As you see instead of having Holy Rome's journal, I had their past interaction coming from a flashback of Italy's. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :D Man, I'm really sorry bout the long wait guys, but I can't promise a shorter wait this time. I tried out for my school's field hockey team and made it so now I have practice every Monday through Friday until school starts, so I won't have as much time to type things up. That's also the reason it took so long to update this time because I was forced to go to pre-season conditioning. Well... Hope to see you soon... ish.<strong>


	8. STATUS UPDATE!

I know I'm technically not supposed to do this on fanfiction and blah, blah, blah, but it's kinda necessary. I wanted to let you all know that I am on a hiatus. I've become really busy lately with school, two sports, a job on the weekends, and other activities, so I haven't had the time to update. Now don't get me wrong, I will update... just not any time soon. And I'm not stuck on anything, if anything I've actually got a lot planned because of my boredom at school. I am updating a little at a time every now and then when I have time to be on the computer, but I won't actually finish any chapters soon. Sorry guys! TT^TT I promise to be back soon! Either once I figure out how to schedule more time or until next month when I won't be as busy. I'll update when I can. Thanks for your support and your patience until now.


End file.
